Christmas at the Castle
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: All your favorite charaters join to celebrate Chritmas at the Enchanted Castle. With decorating to do, three foot of snow outside, a truce between heroes and villians, it makes for a whole load of fun. Merry Christmas
1. Authors note

Authors note

For this story I have deliberately altered the ages of some of the characters, this so they interact together more freely. The ages are as follows.

Melody, Jenny and Zephyr are all 8/9 years old

Chip is 9 going on 10

Kiara, Kovu ans Vitani are cubs as seen in the first part of Simba's Pride.

Kopa is about 2/3, roughly the same age as Kovu is at the end of Simba's Pride. Kope has a light brown mane streaked with red.

Marie, Berlioz, Toulose and Oliver are 2 years old

All the other character's ages are the same as in their films.


	2. December 19: Arrivals

19th of December: Arrivals

It was Christmas time, the 19th of December to be exact, in the Enchanted Castle the preparations were in full swing. Standing in the castle entrance in a red shirt, dark blue jeans and red Converse, Mickey smiled as Donald walked up to him.

"Hiya Donald, is everything ready?"  
"Sure is Mickey, castle is spick and span, all the staff know who is sleeping in which rooms" Donald replied, striating his dark blue shirt.

"That's great Donald, I knew I could count on you."

"Thanks Mic, you excited?"

"Sure am, things are going to be great" Mickey replied as Minnie walked up to them.

Looking at her Mickey smiled as Minnie brushed some dust off her denim skirt, her pink Conserve matching her top. Moments later Goofy appeared in faded jeans and a brown long sleeve t-shirt, with Pluto following at his heels.

"I hope things go well this year" Minnie said checking her watch.

"Aw Min things will be perfect" Mickey replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"As long as everyone stays sober that is. I've told the bar staff not to serve anyone who is too drunk."

"Good thinking, we don't want a repeat of last year" Goofy replied, causing all to chuckle.

The year before Zeus, Philip, Adam, Tarzan and Tramp had all had a few too many brandies, they had then fallen down the main staircase, causing injuries to all involved. All had received several bruises, along with some sprained limbs, with Philip and Zeus breaking bones.

"Oh don't remind me about that, I can still remember the rollicking Hera gave them the following morning" Daisy replied, walking up in a grey and green striped dress.

"She certainly read them the riot act, you could hear the shouting throughout the castle" Goofy replied as the first of the guests arrived.

First to arrive were Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, King Stephen and Queen Leah.

"Welcome, if you'll step inside, Donald, Daisy or Goofy will tell you where you are sleeping" Mickey said shaking their hands.

As the morning and afternoon wore on, the guest arrived in small and large groups, all chatting to each other. Everyone was there, Mulan and Mushu, Simba, Nala, Serabi, Mufasa and Kiara. All the princess and their husbands arrived, as did the majority of animals, all mixing in together happily. At the train station Max greeted Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Collette, Annette and Angel. With them were Tramp's father Orfeo a light grey dog with pointed ears, his younger brother Valentine a black dog with pointed ears and his site Tamora a grey dog also with pointed ears.1 Also on the train were Jenney, Winston and Oliver, now a grown cat of two.

At the castle port, Clarabelle welcomed the cast members who had come from France, all choosing to sail on Prince Adam's boat together. Also coming by boat was Ariel, Eric, Athena, Triton and Melody, on different ship came the cast from England sailing on King Richard's ship The Crusader. Several of the cast flew to the castle, including Hercules, Meg, Zeus, Hera and their baby daughter Ilithyia.2

The guests chatted as they headed to their rooms, all brining lots of luggage with them. Goofy only narrowly avoided being hit by a flying trunk, ducking just in time. Thankfully said trunk was then stopped by Merlin's magic, returning the trunk to its normal slow pace. Laughter rang from the different rooms as the guest unpacked, calling out greetings to each other.

Assembling in the huge dining room that evening, everyone chatted over the evening meal, a very hot chili con carnie with rice and bread, and exchanging stories of what they had been up to. After the castle staff had cleared away the last of the plates, Mickey stood up.

"Welcome all of you, it sure is great to have all of you here, I'm glad each of you could make it. Its only five days till the big day, so we've got lots to do to make it a success. Tomorrow the castle needs decorating, so let's make the old place look stunning. Well folks I'm sure you're all tired and wanting your beds, so I won't keep you any longer" Mickey said as the cast applauded.

In groups they headed off, some to the main sitting room on the first floor, others to the castle bar for a few drinks, some went for walk around the gardens before bed, some to smaller sitting rooms on upper floors. The parents took their children off to bed, with Kopa having to carry Kiara on his back as she was so tired. Lying in his bed, Zephyr listened as Phoebus told him about one of his adventures. By the time the clocks struck eleven, all were asleep, exhausted from travelling. As they slept snow began to fall softly outside.

1 Orfeo, Valentine and Tamora are mine from my fic The making of the Tramp

2 Ilthiya belongs to be, she's form my fic Child of the Gods she also features in Greek mythology as one of Zeus and Hera's daughters info on her can be found at .


	3. December 20: Decorating the Castle

December 20th: Decorating the Castle

It was the following morning, in the first floor sitting room everyone was assembled waiting to start decorating the castle. In charge of everything was Angelique, standing next to Mickey and Donald, she explained her plans.1

"Attention every one" she called over the chatter, but no one heard her.

"I'll get their attention for you Angelique" Kope said walking up to her.

"Ow? It is so noisy."

"Like this" Kope replied "RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOWWWWWWWWW." At this everyone jumped and the talking stopped, all turning to face Angelique, Mickey, Donald and Kopa.

"Angelique wants to speak" Kopa said as everyone glared at him.

"Now that I 'ave your attention we 'ave a lot to do today" Angelique said handing out tasks.

Heading up to the Attic Mickey, Goofy, Genie, Merlin and Flora got the decorations down, all seventy five boxes of them, along with several large outside ornaments. Heading off into the Enchanted Forest Pocahontas, John Smith, Tarzan and Hercules set about collecting the trees for the main sitting room and ballroom. As he was god of thunder, Zeus was in charge of the lights, making sure they worked and were put up properly. Those that did not have specific jobs dived themselves into groups and began decorating.

Belle, Lady, Jane and Alice all decided to decorate the library. The library took up half of the ground floor and went up to the sixth. As they put festive cushions on chairs, dusted the bookcases and sprinkled them with glitter, they chatted about their favourite books.

"I love Pride and Prejudice, but nothing is better than Romeo and Juliet, I just love the tragedy, William Shakespeare is masterful storyteller" Belle said as she hung holly from the lights.

"Jane Austin is a true English woman, she writes so you feel that you know her characters, I do enjoy Sense and Sensibility. My other favourites are the Jungle Book and Call of the Wild" Jane replied placing tensile of the bookcases.

"Call of the Wild and White Fang are two of Scamp's favourite books" Lady replied.

"What are you favourites?" Belle and Jane asked.

"Gone with the Wind, its sequel Scarlet and the Anne of Green Gables series is simply charming" Lady replied.

"I agree, I love Anne of the Island, but the Wind in the Willows is my favourite book" Alice said as she placed a festive table cloth on the coffee table.

In Eric and Ariel's sitting room on the third floor, Melody, Kiara, Jenny, Marie, Oliver, Scamp and Zephyr were opening a large box labelled ASSESORIES. Looking inside they grinned with delight at what they saw Santa hats, festive jewellery, hair accessories, and various costumes.

"Oh look at it all" Marie said in delight.

"This is great, just what we need to get into the spirit, let's put some of it on" Zephyr replied pulling on a Santa Hat.

"Lets" all agreed.

"Kiara would you like me to dress you?"Melody asked, as she put on white beaded necklace with a snowman dangling from it.

"Yes please" Kiara replied prowling over to Melody and sitting down.

Setting to work Melody placed a green and red necklace with a Christmas tree hanging from it around Kiara's neck. Matching green and red bracelets went on her paws with a red and white ribbon around her tail completing the look. With Jenny's help Marie was dressed in a red and white bow around her neck with red beads around her paws. Oliver also benefited from Jenny's help, with white tinsel wrapped around his neck and pair of reindeer antlers. With his love of fun Scamp also joined in, swapping his leather collar for one of green tinsel, with a Santa hat to finish, with holes cut in it for his ears.

After their four legged friends had been dressed, Jenny, Melody and Zephyr put on some of the things, all chatting as they did. Their laughter rang through into the halls, where Ariel, Nala, Snow White, Simba, Cinderella, Aurora, Minnie, Fauna, Dumbo, Anita, and Marion were handing decorations.

"They sound like they are having fun" Snow White said as she polished the large mirror.

"It does" Anita replied as she and Aurora placed candlesticks on the large fireplace.

"I wonder what they are laughing about?" Minnie asked from the second floor.

"They have one of the box's from the Attic" Ariel replied weaving green and red tinsel around the first floor banister.

"As long as they are staying out of mischief, I am worried what trouble Kiara and Melody could get into" Nala replied.

Outside in the front garden and the main entrance to the castle, Meg and Cinderella placed a white Santa and his sled. Made up of white bulbs it gave off a white glow, with a festive wreath on the doors. High above them, standing on clouds Zeus, Max, Merlin and the Blue Fairy hung lights in the shape of icicles on the window ledges and balconies. Once lit up the lights gave off a soft blue glow that fitted in perfectly with the castle.

That afternoon once Hercules, John, Pocahontas and Tarzan had returned with the trees, everyone set about decorating the main sitting room on the first floor, and the ballroom on the ground floor. Of the five trees brought back, three were in the sitting room with the other two decorating the ballroom. Decorating both rooms was everyone's favourite part, as it meant everyone was together.

Running into the main sitting room Melody, Zephry, Jenny, Scamp, Marie, Oliver and Kiara caused everyone to do a double take, all shocked to see the animals wearing jewellery. Most surprised were their parents, with Anita and Minnie smiling.

"So that's what the laughter was about" Minnie said as they walked in front of her.

"I see you all had fun, you do look a sigh Kiara" Simba said looking at his daughter.

"It was great the box was full of things" Kiara replied.

"Who did this for you?"

"Melody"

"I might have known" Simba replied as boxes of decorations appeared.

On the first tree near a large bookcase surrounded by chairs Rita, Toulouse, Meg, Cinderella and Bella put baubles and tinsel on the main body of the tree, with Adam standing on a ladder decorating the top.

"Meg will you put the lights on?" Adam asked.

"Certainly" she replied opening the box that held said lights.

"I take it these do work?" Rita asked.

"Yes" Meg replied.

"Just checkin, cause last year they didn't" Rita replied.

On the second tree next to the fireplace Chip, Jane, Patch, Minnie, and Lumiere chatted as they decorated, weaving red and white tinsel between the branches.

"Is is great Uncle Lumiere" Chip said, placing a stained class decoration of a robin onto a branch.

"It is Chip, all of us together" Lumiere replied as he and Cinderella put the lights on.

"I think Christmas is the best time of year" Ariel called down from the ladder where she was decorating the tree top.

"It is Ariel" Minnie agreed "Are you alright up there?"

"Fine thank you Minnie, I have been up ladders before" Ariel replied smiling down at her.

Over on the third tree next to the balcony doors Melody, Kiara, Eric, Phoebus, Mulan, Fauna and Hera were busy. Sitting on the floor next to Melody and Kiara and under her mother watchful eyes, Ilithyia played with some decorations.

"Mel lets hang is" Kiara said pulling out a mermaid decoration from a box, "Yikes!" Kiara called as she fell into the box.

"You look so funny Kiara" Melody giggled as Kiara reappeared covered in tinsel.

"Could you lend me a paw?"

At this Melody scooped her friend into her arms and taking her out of the box, placing her on the floor. From the stepladder Eric chucked at the sight, exchanging a grin with Phoebus, both highly amused.

"It's time to put the fairy on, who would like honour?" Eric asked.

"Ilithyia should do it" Melody replied.

"That is a generous idea Melody, why her?" asked Mulan.

"She was too young to do it last year" Melody replied getting the fairy out of the box.

"Are you alright with this Hera?" Eric asked.

"I am as long as I take her up that ladder" Hera replied.

"Are you sure you can climb up with her?" Phoebus asked.

"Perfectly sure thank you" Hera replied as Eric climbed down the ladder.

Elsewhere in the room Athena and Serabi placed festive cushions on the chairs, Fauna and Aurora placed garlands over the mirrors with Esmeralda placing Christmas card holders on the walls. Turning around she gasped in horror as she saw Zephyr sat on Dumbo's back, both hanging paper snowflakes from the chandeliers.

"ZEPHYR GET DOWN FROM HERE!" she shouted, causing several people to turn around.

"Mama I am safe here, Dumbo will not let me fall" Zephry replied waving.

"Esmeralda you can relax, I have put a charm on them both, your son will sprout wings if he falls" Flora called from above.

"Well in that case I can relax, but please tell me next time" Esmeralda replied with a relived smile.

Downstairs the ballroom had been transformed into a winter wonderland with the room decorated in white and silver. The two trees were in place, one at either end of the room. Decorating them were Kings Stephen, Triton and Mufasa, along with Mushu, Phil, Daisy, Patch and Aladdin, with the latter standing on Carpet. All chatted happily as they worked, their voices mingling with those of the other residents.

By the time the castle's inhabitants sat down to dinner that night the castle was done up to the nines, no room or dusty corner had escaped. With help from the walking brooms and the several enchanted mobs, the castle sparkling clean. Floors had been thoroughly mopped; windows cleaned inside and out, carpets vacuumed, curtains washed and all furniture polished. In the kitchen all cutlery had been polished and all crockery washed until it shone.

"A very nice job" Mickey said as he, Minnie and Donald looked over the work.

"Come on miss bed" looking around the three saw Ariel and Melody walking towards them.

"Off to bed Melody?" Minnie asked.

"Yes" Melody replied yawning slightly.

Sitting her bed a short time later Melody hugged her cuddly dolphin, laying back against the pillow as Ariel read her a story. Listening to her Mother's voice Melody relaxed, enjoying the story.

"Goodnight Mel" Ariel said kissing her daughter.

"Night Mum" Melody whispered as Ariel closed the door.

In their sitting room on the fourth the floor, Meg, Hercules, Zeus and Hera were sat chatting, with Ilithyia cradled in her Mother's arms.

"Ilithyia looks like she had a good time today, I saw her playing with the decorations earlier" Hercules said looking at his sister.

"She was fascinated by them, I daren't turn my back her" Hera replied.

"Relax love nothing bad is going to happen here" Zeus said.

"That is exactly what you said when Hercules was small and look what happened" Hera replied rolling her eyes.

"Did I do something?" asked Hercules looking between his parents.

"Oh you did something alright" Zeus replied shaking his head.

_Flashback _

_Hera, Hercules, Queen Leah, Nala and Ariel were in the sitting room decorating the tree that stood next to the fireplace. On the floor next to the tree Hercules sat and Pegasus, both playing with some of the decorations._

"_How are you coping with Hercules?" Leah asked._

"_I'm managing, although I wish he would sleep more at night" Hera replied from top of the stepladder. _

_Turning her back on her son Hera hung some purple and white baubles on the tree while Ariel and Leah weaved red tinsel in-between the branches. Turning around a few minutes later, Hera gasped as both Hercules and Pegasus were gone. _

"_Oh no! Where have Hercules and Pegasus gone?"Hera said looking around._

"_Hera relax, they are only small, they cannot have gone far" Leah replied as Hera climbed down off the ladder._

"_That is easy for you say Leah, but Hercules has his Father's strength, oh I should never have gone up that ladder."_

"_Hera you need to stop panicking, nothing will happen, the castle is full of people" Nala said as they began searching._

_Splitting up they searched the first floor, looking in the library, the bedrooms and all the other rooms. As they searched Hera silently berated herself for not keeping a closer eye on her son. Reaching the main staircase she stopped in her tracks and screamed in shock. In the Attic Zeus heard his wife's scream, leaving the room before Donald, Max or King Richard could protest. In front of Hera, happily sat on Carpet was Hercules, laughing as Carpet flew around the hall and up between the floors. _

"_CARPET GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" Hera shouted running down the stairs three at a time._

_Seeing the furious look on Hera's face Carpet flew down, with Hera scooping her son into her arms as soon as Carpet landed. Just as Carpet landed Zeus arrived on the scene, his face like thunder, having witnessed Carpet's stunts from above._

"_What in heaven's name were thinking flying like that? My son is only a baby, he could have been seriously hurt" Hera said in low but angry voice. "If I EVER see you doing that again, I will personally see to it that Maleficent turns you into cinders."_

"_That will be after I have dealt with you" said Zeus walking up and hugging his wife and son._

_Looking at the pair Carpet bowed low before flying off as fast as he could, trembling with fright. _

"_Thank heavens he is alright, you gave me a scare son" Zeus said kissing his son._

"_This is my fault, I went up a ladder to hand decorations on the tree, I only turned my back for a moment."_

"_Hera it is not your fault, the room was full of people and he was where you could see him. No that dratted rug is to blame for this, any responsible adult would have taken him straight back to you. I will be having words with Aladdin about this" Zeus said. _

_End _

"Wow I cannot believe I did that" Hercules said in amazement.

"Well you did" Zeus replied.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you, I have never seen so scared" Hera said looking at her son.

"You certainly gave us both a terrible fright son."

"You both laid into Carpet thick" Meg said.

"Well he deserved it, he should have known better" Hera replied.

"I must have been terrified."

"Actually you were enjoying yourself" Zeus chuckled in reply.

"I bet you didn't take your eyes off me after that."

"Neither of us did, I just hope missy here does not pull any similar stunts" Zeus replied looking at his sleeping daughter.

As the clock struck ten the adults began to head to their beds, calling out goodnight s to each other. As they fell to sleep it began to snow heavier outside, bringing with it the promise of fun.

1 Please note all servants from Beauty and the Beast serve in the castle and are human. Angelique appears in The Enchanted Christmas


	4. December 21: Snowballs,snowmen and sleds

21st December: Snowballs, snowmen and sledding

When the children awoke on the 21st of December they found a snow covered world, as a good two foot of snow had fallen that night. Jumping out of bed they all washed and dressed in record time. In her room Melody dressed herself in long sleeved dark blue dress, navy tights, knitted black cardigan, black boots, navy hat, scarf and gloves with a black cloak embroidered with silver stars. Jenny was also getting dressed putting on a knee length denim skirt, a long sleeved purple top and purple tights, with black leather converse, black hat scarf and gloves and a long black coat. Running out of their rooms the two girls met Zephyr on the first floor landing, himself dressed for the weather in brown trouser, green shirt with brown boots. Seeing each other they grinned as Kiara, Oliver, Chip, Marie and Scamp joined them. The humans then slid down the banister, glad that no adults were up to tell them off.

Entering the dining room they saw that only Roger, Professor Porter, Robin and Cogsworth were there.

"My you are up early" said Robin as they sat down.

"It's only eight thirty, I wasn't expecting to see you for another hour" Cogsworth said checking his pocket watch.

"It's snowing, we want to play" Chip replied as a round of toast arrived.

The children were just finishing their breakfasts when their parents and other guests began to trickle in.

"Have fun and stay warm" Eric said hugging Melody.

"I will Dad" she replied.

"Stay safe and mind the ice, we do not want any injuries" Esmeralda said.

"I don't want any injuries either" Zephyr replied with a grin.

"Try and stay out of mischief Scamp" Tramp said.

"Trust me I don't want a telling off" Scamp replied.

Running outside into the grounds at the back of the castle, the children stopped, looking at the untouched snow. Then they grinned running down the steps and jumping on each other, he sounds of their laughter drifting into the dining room. Dodging this way and that both animals and humans played together, knocking each other over. Lying on their backs Jenny and Melody made snow angels, both laughing as Kiara managed to send Scamp nose first into a drift.

"Let's have a snowball fight" Zephyr said a while later.

"Great idea" Scamp replied as the boys and girls split into opposing teams.

Soon the air was thick with flying snow, each team determined to beat each other. All laughing as they were hit, having as much fun being hit by snowballs as they were throwing them. Then suddenly there were two loud yells, as John and Robin were all hit.

"Having fun?" John asked as he brushed snow off his jacket.

"Loads of it" the children replied as John and Robin threw snowballs at them.

For a while the pair joined in the fight before walking off and leaving the children to their game. Changing location the children chased each other around the grounds soon ending up outside the castle kitchen. Just as Chip threw a snowball at Jenny, one of windows opened and Chief Louie poked his head out, only to receive Chip's snowball strait in the face. Seeing what he had done Chip gasped in horror as Louie wiped the snow away, then yelled as Louie threw one back at him.

"Aving fun?" Louie asked as he brushed snow from his hands.

"Sorry Louie, I was aiming for Jenny but she ducked" Chip replied.

"Do not worry Chip, it was only a snowball, I made plenty as a lad myself, no 'arm done. I simply heard the noise and opened to window to see what was its source was" Louie replied shutting the window.

Moving further away from the grounds the children stopped as they saw Hercules and Mulan walking towards them. With a nod to each other they dived behind trees, waiting for the pair to walk past. Then the human children threw snowballs, while the animals pounced on the pairs. Both Hercules and Mulan gasped with shock, throwing snowballs back and trying to fend off the animals. Catching Melody and Chip by their cloaks, Hercules gently threw both of them into a deep snow dirt, while Mulan did the same to Scamp and Marie. Surfacing out of the snow the four gasped, all grinning from ear to ear.

"Truce?" Mulan suggested.

"Truce" the children replied as Hercules and Mulan left.

Arriving back at the castle, Mulan and Hercules found the parents deeply involved in present wrapping.

"What on earth happened to you two?" asked Mrs Potts as she wrapped Chip's presents.

"Your son and his friends, they ambushed us with snowballs" Mulan replied.

"Well at least they are having a good time" Mrs Potts replied.

Outside in the garden the children had given up their snowballs, all walking through the grounds towards the castle.

"I know lets all make snowmen" Jenny suggested as they walked.

"Great idea Jenny" Oliver replied as the rest nodded in agreement.

Melody, Zephyr, Scamp and Kiara began working together with Jenny, Oliver, Chip and Marie teaming up. As they were working, Scamp began to sing Frosty the Snowman

"Frosty the snowman

Was a jolly happy soul

With a corncob pipe

And a button nose

And two eyes made out of coal" Scamp sang

"Frosty the snowman

Is a fairy tale they say

He was made of snow

But the children know

How he came to life one day" sang Oliver

"There must have been some magic in that

Old silk hat they found

For when they placed it on his head

He began to dance around

O Frosty the snowman

Was alive as he could be" Chip said as he gathered twigs for arms.

"And the children say

He could laugh and play

Just the same as you and me" Melody sang place coal eyes on her snowmen.

"Thumpetty thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

Look at Frosty go

Thumpetty thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

Over the hills of snow" Zephyr sang.

"Frosty the snowman knew

The sun was hot that day

So he said

"Let's run and

We'll have some fun

Now before I melt away" sang Kiara

"Down to the village

With a broomstick in his hand

Running here and there all

Around the square saying

Catch me if you can

He led them down the streets of town

Right to the traffic cop

And he only paused a moment when

He heard him holler "Stop!"

For Frosty the snow man

Had to hurry on his way

But he waved goodbye saying

"Don't you cry

I'll be back again some day"

Thumpetty thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

Look at Frosty go

Thumpetty thump thump

Thumpety thump thump

Over the hills of snow" they all sang as they worked, their voices carrying into the castle.

Standing back they admired their snowman, all they were missing was a carrot for a nose and some clothes, the coal eyes and mouth obtained from the coal bunker.

"Well you have certainly done a good job" said Winston as he, Mufasa, Eric and Tramp walked towards them.

"We all made them" Jenny replied.

"Who started off Frosty the Snowman? We could hear your singing on the second floor" Eric asked.

"I did, well we were building snowmen" Scamp replied.

"Well you can finish them later it is time for lunch, you all look cold" Mufasa said.

"I'm warm Grandfather" Kiara replied as they went inside.

"Hold it there all of you. None of you are taking another step until you have taken off those snow covered things" looking up they saw Fifi glaring at them.

Seeing the black look on her face the humans obligated, removing boots, and cloaks/coats, with dry footwear appearing instantly. Reaching the dining room they joined the other guest, with the children eating double helpings.

"You must be very hungry" Ariel said.

"It will be all the running around they have been doing" Lady answered.

Further along the table Simba and Nala were trying to persuade Kiara that she needed to wear a scarf and gloves outside.

"But I'm warm" she protested.

"Kiara you are not used to this weather, the last thing we want is for you to catch a cold so close to Christmas" Serabi said as Kiara groaned.

"Tell you what Kiara, I can make you a set" Flora said "What is your favorite color?"

"Burned orange, thank you Flora" Kiara replied with a smile and a glare at her parents.

Once lunch had finished the children made their way to the Attic at the top of the castle, the one place where all old clothes were stored.

"Where are you all going" came a voice and all turned around to see Hera standing behind them.

"We are going up to the Attic" Marie replied.

"Why might I ask?"

"To find some old clothes to dress our snowmen in" Oliver replied.

"You children know you are not allowed in the Attic alone. I am not letting you go in alone, heaven only knows what could be lurking inside" Hera replied as the children groaned, annoyed that they had been caught. "I will come with you" that this all grinned.

"I will come as well, two adults are better than one" looking around they saw Jane walking up the stairs.

Setting off the group climbed up three more floors until they reached the Attic door, with Chip opening it with a load squeak. Entering the Attic they began to explore, eager to see what was stored in the various boxes, battered trunks, wardrobes and sacks. Pulling on an old sheet, Chip grinned as he put a werewolf mask over it. Silently he crept up behind Hera and tapped her on the shoulder. The shriek she made was so loud it was heard four floors below, with everyone wondering what had happened.

"Is there a problem?" asked King Stephen poking his head around the door.

"No, it was just Chip having some fun" Hera replied with a faint smile.

"Jolly good, it is just that the shriek was rather loud" Stephen replied as he left.

A short time later the group sat investigating six boxes of old clothes, full of every item of clothing you could imagine from ball gowns to basketball shorts.

"These will be perfect for the snowmen" Jenny said pulling out an old scarf.

"They will, and they will work well for charades" Jane replied as she looked at on old dress.

"Well if we want to use these things we had better take them downstairs. They will all needed washing if we plan on using them for charades" Hera replied making the boxes float out of the room.

On the fourth floor they passed Hercules and Zeus who were moving a piano.

"Where have you been? You're all covered in dust?" Zeus asked.

"Attic, these rascals wanted old clothes for their snowmen" Hera replied brushing dust off her dress.

"I thought as much, was it you how shrieked earlier?" Zeus asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"I scared her. I put a white sheet and a werewolf mask on then tapped her on the shoulder" Chip said, causing Zeus and Hercules to laugh.

"Fine work lad, there are not many people who can catch my wife out like that" Zeus chuckled as Hera blushed.

A while later the children walked outside with the clothes for their snowmen, with Kiara wearing an orange scarf and hat. Melody, Zephyr, Scamp and Kiara placed an old green silk scarf, a fake silver tiara and a green evening bag on their snowwomen. Meanwhile Jenny, Oliver, Chip and Marie dressed their snowmen in a battered top hat, black tie, blue cravat, with a slightly battered cane attached to his left hand by a piece of string. Standing back they looked at their work with pleasure as Max walked out of the castle.

"Wow you guys have done a good job, stand next to them and I'll take a photo of you" Max said.

A few moments later Max's camera licked, all the children smiling widely.

"I'll print this off tonight, it will look nice of one of the walls, what are you doing now?"

"I'm not sure" Scamp replied looking at his friends.

"I've got an idea! Let's all go sledding" Chip suggested.

"Great idea"

"Perfect"

"That will be fun" came the replies.

"Max would you be able to open the garden shed for us?" asked Chip.

"Of course I can, the keys are in the kitchen" Max replied as they headed to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen they found it was quiet. As Max took the garden shed keys from the key rack, Chip noticed a tea tray on the table.

"Are you coming Chip?" asked Oliver as they left the kitchen.

"Say guys, how fast do you think a tea tray would go down a hill?" asked Chip turning to his friends.

"Pretty fast" Scamp replied as Chip grabbed the tray.

Leaving the kitchen the group walked to the garden shed, chatting as they walked. The garden shed was three stores high and the size of a double garage. Opening the door Max led the children inside. Entering they saw piles of gardening tools, 60 shovels, 5 lawnmowers, flower pots by the dozen, several wheelbarrows and about twenty wooden sleds. Grabbing the sleds Max locked the shed, and the group headed off.

Half a mile from the castle was a very large hill with a slightly smaller one directly next to it. Standing at the top of the hill all got on their sleds, with Kiara sitting with Melody, Oliver with Jenny, Scamp with Zephyr, Marie with Chip and Max on his own. With a nod to each other they set off, flying down the two hills, from the largest hill to the smallest. Reaching the bottom they all grinned before heading back up the hill for another go. Several goes later Chip looked at the tea tray with pride.

"This sure makes a fine sled" he said Mulan, Valentine, Kopa and Mushu appeared with sleds.

"Mind if we join you?" Mushu asked.

"The more the merrier" Scamp replied as they headed back up the hill.

Sledding down, Mulan and Melody's sleds accidently crashed into each other near the bottom of the second hill. Getting up all four had a few bruises off but were otherwise unhurt, both drivers apologising the each other.

While the accident was taking place, in the castle the clocks struck three thirty, with Mrs Potts staring at the table in the kitchen.

"I could have sworn I left a tea tray on table there, and where on earth ahs Chip gotten to, I have not seen him in hours" she said.

"If you are looking for your son I saw him with Max and the other children dragging sleds" said Cogsworth.

"So that means they will be at the hills, I had better go and see what they ate up to" she replied pulling on her coat and boats

A short walk later, Mrs Potts reached the hills where the children were sledding, and stopped in her tracks when she Chip and Scamp on her missing tea tray.

"CHRISTOPHER SYLVIAN POTTS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING ON THAT TEA TRAY? She shouted, as Chip and Scamp reached the bottom.

"I just wanted to see how fast it would go" Chip replied in a quiet voice.

"Hand it over now" seeing the look on his Mother's face Chip handed over the tray, shaking as she inspected it. "Well it is still in once piece, so I will say no more about it. However if I EVER catch you doing the same thing again you will be grounded."

"Yes Mother" Chip replied.

"Alright then let's leave it there. Honestly though Chip, you are just like your father."

"I am" Chip asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. When he was your age he once sledding down the kitchen roof on a tea tray."

"I bet Grandma was angry"

"Hopping mad, now off you go."

"Can I ask him about it later?"

"Oh you have some nerve Chip" Mrs Potts replied as Chip chose a sled and headed up the hill with Scamp.

Shaking her head Mrs Potts watched her son and his friends of a few moments before walking back to the castle. On the way she ran into her husband Sylvian who was head gardener at the castle. Telling him what their son had done Sylvian laughed with delight, pleased his son had continued a long running family tradition.

A few hours later as it got dark, the sledding group walked back towards the castle, with Mushu leading the way. Once the sleds were returned to the shed they headed inside and were soon tucking into their dinners.

"I think we are in for a quiet night" Esmeralda said after dinner had ended.

"I agree, all the snow has worn our children out" Duchess replied, Esmeralda took Zephyr to bed.

Esmeralda's words proved true, as one by one the children headed to their beds without protest. Sitting down that night their parents chatted happily with the other guests, glad that their children were fast asleep.


	5. December 22: Festive Flights

22nd December: Festive flights

Melody, Ariel, Chip, Mrs Potts, Esmeralda, Zephyr, Jenny, Quasi, Madellaine, Bella, Adam, Pocahontas, Daisy, Anita and Mulan skated on the frozen lake a short distance away from the castle. On the ground next to the lake Kopa, Raja, Kiara, Valentine, Oliver, Marie, Scamp, Angel and Meeko played together, with Max stood on the stone bridge taking pictures. Then over their heads flew Pegasus and a female Pegasus. Looking up Melody and Jenny gazed at them in awe.

"I wonder where they are going" Jenny said.

"They are going to visit others of their kind in the Enchanted Forest" Daisy replied, skating over.

"What are they like?" Jenny asked.

"Very beautiful, the most gentle creatures you will ever meet" Daisy replied.

"I would love to meet one."

"So would I" Melody said skating up to her friend.

"We should go and see them, it would be a great adventure" Kiara called from the grass.

"What a brilliant idea Kiara" Marie replied as the others nodded.

"You may think it is, but we do not" Mrs Potts said as the other mothers nodded in agreement.

"You are all for too young to go into the Enchanted Forest alone."

"It may be fairly safe, but you could get hurt."

"Do not even consider it."

"Aw but Mum" the children groaned as they faced their parents.

"It does seem a little unfair not to let them see the Pegasus, I could go with them" Pocahontas said.

At this the children grinned as the mothers looked at each other, all relived that Native American princes had offered to accompany the children.

"I can go as well" Mulan said with Mushu nodding in agreement .

"I'll tag along, someone's got to keep the boys in line" Valentine called.

"Count me in too" Kope said with a large grin.

A brief discussion and some words of advice later, the group set off into the forest. Marie, Jenny, Oliver, Melody, Scamp, Kiara, Kopa, Valentine, Zephyr, Chip, Mushu, Mulan and Pocahontas all chatted happily as they walked. As they ventured deeper into the forest Pocahontas told them all about the plants and animals that made it their home. To her delight all were eager to learn, asking her questions about different animals. Walking through the forest the children began to see the world differently. Entering a small clearing they saw Thumber, Bambi and Meeko chatting together, with the sunlight reflecting off Bambi's magnificent antlers. Nearby Bambi's twin fawns played with Thumber's children, seeing the group all smiled as they passed through the clearing. Walking up a large tree Pocahontas climbed up a short way, stopping on a thick branch.

"Come on up, this one is easy to climb" she called down.

With that everyone apart from Valentine and Scamp began to climb, with Pocahontas throwing down a magically extending rope to help them. As they climbed Kopa and Oliver grinned at each other, amazed that everyone was finding the climbing so easy. Eventually they reached the top, all gazing at the view. In the distance they could see the Enchanted Castle shining proudly, as much a part of the landscape as the trees. Looking hard they could just make out Quasi, Flora, Zeus and Carpet having a snowball fight on the roof. To their right were the mountains covered in snow. Further on, so small it look like a speck of dust, was the faint outline of The Forbidden Mountains. As wind blew through their hair and fur Mushu took photos of them. The climb down was taken much slower than the climb up had been, with all arriving safely on the ground.

After another couple of miles of walking, the group arrived at the place where the Pegasus herd lived. The herd was made up of every color Pegasus you could imagine, some were all one color while others were a mixture of two or three. Soon the group was surrounded by curios and friendly Pegasus's, all eager happy to welcome their guests. Soon the children were playing with the young members of the herd, chasing each other through trees, bushes and around a lake. Just as Kiara was caught by a red male, Carpet and Merryweather flew over the trees.

"Ah so this is where you all are, Louie has sent you all lunch" Merryweather said as Carpet landed.

"Is that that time already?" Pocahontas asked.

"It has just gone a quarter past one" replied Merryweather looking at her silver pocket watch.

"Time sure passes fast" Mushu replied as the children walked over.

"It does, now dig in" Merryweather replied, conjuring up a blue blanket and laying the food out on it.

Soon everyone was sat down eating hot sandwiches and drinking hot tea from mugs. As they ate Merryweather told them about the events at the castle. Quasi falling on the ice and taking Philip and Auroa down with him, Jewel and Annette dressing up in some old clothes and the noise coming from one of the music rooms.

"Well I have to be getting back. Your parents want you all back at the castle for four. The idea of you being out at night does not sit well with them."

"We will have them back for four" Mushu replied as Merryweather flew off, with Carpet choosing to stay.

"You kids seem to being enjoying yourselves" said Pegasus "Would you like me and my friends to give you all a ride?"

At this everyone gasped and nodded in agreement, honored to be allowed the chance to fly. Everyone was soon sat on a Pegasus, Jenny and Oliver sat on a light blue one, Melody and Kiara on a gold female, Chip on a green male, Zephyr and Scamp on a red male, Pocahontas on a purple female and Mulan on a pink female. Sat on Carpet were Kopa and Valentine both wearing large grins on their faces. With a gentle flutter of their wings the Pegasus's flew up into the air, causing their passengers to gasp. The Pegasus's soon stopped gaining height, flying gently through the clear sky.

"This is wonderful" Jenny called as she looked around her.

Down below they could see the entire Enchanted Forest, the Seven Dwarves house, the woodcutter's cottage, a large lake known as Sword Lake, and the mountains in the distance. As they flew Jenny let her shoulder length hair down so that it swirled around her. Together the group soared over the snow covered word, with Carpet doing a couple of loop the loops, causing Valentine and Kopa to laugh. From her Pegasus's back, Pocahontas saw the spirits of the air flying next to her, the eagle, owl, hawk, falcon and numerous other birds. As if sensing her joy, the eagle spirit flew up to her, allowing her to touch his wings. Sitting on Carpet Kopa looked over at Kiara, seeing how happy she was.

"You alright Kiara?" he called.

"Fine, this is great, I understand why Zazu likes to fly so much" she replied.

"So do I Kiara, WOH!" Kopa replied in shock as Carpet did a double loop the loop.

"Scamp how you finding this flying?" Valentine asked as Carpet drew level with Scamp and Zephyr's horse.

"It great Uncle Valentine, I bet Dad would love it" Scamp replied.

"He might, this sure beats teasing the dogcatcher any day" Valentine replied.

"LOOK" cried Melody pointing to a cliff where Bambie and the Great Prince stood overlooking the forest.

Flying low the group flew past the pair, seeing the amazed look on their faces, followed by smiles. Exchanging a look, the pair smiled, both wondering if the group's parents knew about their flying. Reaching Sword Lake Carpet and the Pegasus's flew down low, so that the horse's hooves to trial along the frozen water. Reaching down from her Pegasus's back, Jenny trialed her hand across the ice, for a brief moment she saw a women swimming under the ice.

"I saw" Jenny said to her Pegasus.

"I know you did Jenny. You are aware of the story of King Arthur."

"You mean?"

"Yes, why else would it be called Sword Lake" her Pegasus replied as they flew away from the lake.

Flying back into the air, the children laughed as snow began to fall, with Marie looking like a giant snowflake. Seeing how at ease their riders were the Pegasus's did a few loop the loops to the joy of everyone. With shrieks of delight Jenny, Melody and Pocahontas put their arms out, reveling in the joy flying brought. As the sun set the Pegasus's headed for the Enchanted Castle, with the stars shining brightly overhead, the moon giving off a soft light.

In the castle grounds Ariel, Lady, Nala, Mrs Potts, Duchess and Winston looked up that the star filled sky, all wondering when the children would arrive.

"Where on earth are they? I told Merryweather we wanted them back my nightfall, I thought Mulan and Pocahontas were responsible" Winston asked looking at his watch.

"They are responsible, nothing will have happened" Nala replied.

"How can you not be worried?" asked Winston.

"Because Kopa and Valentine are with them" Nala replied as shapes appeared in the sky.

From the air Kopa and Kiara heard their Mother's remark and grinned, and then Kopa let out a loud roar. It had the desired effect, causing everyone on the ground to look up and receive the shock of their lives. Although they were aware the children had gone to see the Pegasus, although neither Nala, Ariel, Duchess, Lady, Winston or Mrs Potts had every imagined the children would ride them. As the group landed all saw the large smiles on their faces, and the snow on their clothes.

"Thank you for lettings us ride you, it was amazing" Jenny said.

"Not at all."

"It was a pleasure"

"You will have to visit us again" were the replies from the Pegasus as they flew off.

"Well it certainly sounds as if you all had a good time" Nala said as they walked into the castle.

"It was amazing Mum, we flew so high, higher then Pride Rock" Kiara replied.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, you will be able to tell Zazu when we get back" Nala replied as they entered the castle.

"I was so surprised to see you with them Marie, you 'ad not told me where you were going" Duchess said, looking at her daughter.

"Mama I am a grown cat, I am quite capable of taking care of myself" Marie replied as they entered the dining room, before stalking off to sit with Oliver.

"Marie" Duchess called, but Marie paid no attention, leaving her Mother slightly flustered.

"These thing happen Duchess, Marie is a growing cat" Athena whispered with a smile as they sat down.

Soon was full of the sound of cutlery and people eating, with talking between various groups.

"I hope our children behaved themselves and did not give you any trouble" Ariel said to Mulan and Pocahontas.

"They were all angles, we had a lot of fun, they were very curious about the animals, they asked me a lot of questions" Pocahontas replied.

"I am pleased to hear it, it certainly makes a change" Lady replied as Scamp shot her a black look.

"It was a pleasure to have them with us, I for one had fun" Mulan from her place next to Aurora.

After dinner had finished many choose to go up to the sitting room, sitting around two large plasma screen TV's to watch A Miracle on 34th Street. As they had been outside all day, many of the children were in their pajamas or nightdresses. Sitting on a sofa in her emerald green nightdress, Melody sat next to Ariel, with Kiara sat in her lap and Nala lying on the carpet in front of them. In a nearby armchair Jenny was curled up in a pair of pink pajamas with unicorns on them, with Marie and Oliver next to her. As the film began servants brought around trays of hot chocolate and cinnamon and ginger biscuits shaped like penguins. With whispered thank you's everyone took their chocolate and biscuits, with the animals having theirs on plates and bowls on the floor. Soon everyone was engrossed in the film, both adults and children alike. Their hearts went out to Susan and her mother, amazed at David Attenborough's portrayal of Santa Clause.

By the time the film finished a couple of hours later, many of the children were so sleepy they had to be carried to their beds.

"All that flying must have worn them out" Ariel whispered as Eric carried Melody to bed.

"It must have" Nala replied as Simba did the same with Kiara.


	6. December 23: Callers and Carols

December 23rd: Callers and Carols

The sounds of laughter filled the front garden/main entrance of the Enchanted Castle as parents and children enjoyed another snowy day. On one side of the garden Ariel and Melody made a snow mermaid, with Zephyr and Phoebus a few feet away building a snow knight and Jenny, Winston and Oliver making a snowman butler. Simba, Kiara, Kopa and Nala chased each other through the snow, pouncing on each other to the amusement of the others. Near the pond on the left side of the garden, Zeus was building a snowman while Hera and Ilithyia watched, with Ilithyia gurgling as she felt the snow on her hand.

"She is just like her Mother, isn't she?" Zeus said with a smile.

Hearing her Father's voice Ilithya looked up at him with blue eyes identical to Hera's. Hair that was the same color as Zeus's poked out from under her lavender hat, with a lavender scarf wrapped around her neck and a thick pink coat covering her body.

"It would appear so" Hera replied, as the sound of hooves traveled into the garden.

Moments later a large silver sled pulled by four black horses pulled up the drive, stopping in the courtyard come parking lot. Sitting inside the sled were Jafar, Maleficent, Scar, Kovu, Vitani, Captain Hook, Hades, Pain and Panic.

"Good morning everyone" Maleficent said as they climbed out.

From the 15th of December to the 15th of January there was a truce between villains and heroes, a tradition that had been begun by Walt himself in the year that Snow White was released. It was a special time of year when both groups came together to celebrate and all conflicts were forgotten. All the villains met at The Dark Castle which was their equivalent of the Enchanted Castle. It was amazing who got on well with whom and what they got up to. For instance, three years previously Hera, Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula had all one out together one night. The following morning Hera awoke in one of Maleficent's spare rooms with jet black hair and the worst handover in the world. The events had taken Zeus and Hercules by surprise, as had the sight of her when she arrived back that evening. Hercules was partially stunned by the sight, unable to believe that his mother would ever get drunk. And there was the time when Scar, Mufasa, Tramp, Roscoe, Raja, and Shere Kahn played poker together, well how on earth they ended up with their fur dyed bright pink, and passed out on the deck of the Jolly Roger was anyone's guess.

Contrary to their usual outfits both Jafar and Maleficent were dressed differently with the former in black trousers, red shirt, his hair tied back in short ponytail, a snake stud in one ear, and black boots, the air of a cool art teacher. The latter had her long black hair down, was wearing a dark long sleeved purple dress that came to her knees, with black angle boots, with dangling silver star earrings and a jet and silver raven necklace.

"Well this is a surprise, it's great to see you" Mickey said walking out of the castle.

"A pleasure to see you as well Mickey" Jafar replied.

"Please come on in where it's warm" Mickey replied.

With that the villains and many of the others walked inside the castle, with everyone assembling in the main sitting room. Sitting down the villains handed out cards as Vitani, Kovu and Kiara headed outside.

"So Scar, what brings Vitani and Kovu here?" asked Mufasa as he and Scar watched the cubs leave.

"I did not have a choice" Scar chuckled "They accidently knocked a potion all over two of Cruella's Armani coats, she threatened to make them into gloves if I did not take them out of her sight."

"No wonder you had to bring them here, how did Zira react to Cruella's threat?"

"Very badly, I left them arguing with each other" Scar replied chuckling at the memory.

Both brothers looked around the room, Captain Hook, Eric, Triton and Quasi were chatting to each other, the conversation varying from seafaring to sport. Looking across to the seats near the second fire, they gazes settled on the second pair of opposing other who had been united by the season. Zeus and Hades were chatting together happily, their feuds forgotten, on the sofa next to them sat Hera and Ilithya, with Pain and Panic stood next to Hades.

"Do not even think about coming any closer" Hera said cuddling her daughter close and glaring at Pain and Panic.

"Jeez Hera you need to relax, stop being so uptight, this pair won't touch Ilithya" Hades replied with a grin.

"I have every reason to be concerned, I have not forgotten Hades, and I do not trust you or them" Hera snapped in reply.

"Relax sweetie, my brother will keep those two in line. It is as time of truce, nothing is going to happen" Zeus said sitting next down and looking into his wife's eyes. "I will not let anything happen."

"Nice work bro, so Hera, you gonna give me chance?"

"I will, for my husband's sake, but you had better stick to this truce" Hera replied as Zeus put one arm around her.

Unlike his brother Zeus saw the conflict within Hera, whether or not to trust the person who had stolen her son from her. Hera's fear of losing their daughter, along with memories of losing Hercules, had combined and increased her fiercely protective nature to creating a deep distrust of Hades. For Zeus remembered well the effect that Hercules's kidnap had had on her, the heart break it had caused, and how close they had come to disaster.

"I don't get you at times Hera, you talk to Maleficent every year and yet you don't trust me" Hades said as he sat down.

"She has not betrayed me like you did Hades, she did not take my child from me" Hera replied softly.

Hearing this Hades looked at her, amazed at her words, and for a brief second a spark of guilt for his actions entered his heart.

"_You don't know the half of it Hades, you do not truly know how much trouble to you caused, and if you did you would not be so quick to judge Hera. Maleficent certainly kept her word this time, my brother is clueless about those events" _Zeus though.

"Listen Hera, I swear neither I nor this pair will harm your daughter."

"Alright Hades, for Christmas I will trust you" Hera replied getting off the sofa with Zeus.

"So Hades, how are things with Cruella?" Zeus asked, partly to lighted to mood and partly because he was curious about his brother's relationship.

"Great, she's one of kind, though not as mad as she makes you think, she's ditched the mad hair for sleek and shoulder length."

"I just cannot believe you have a girlfriend, I though you would never date after you ditched Maleficent" Hera said with a sly grin.

"Jeez bring that up will yah! That was four years ago, and I'd had several when I asked her out. Man you women don't half gossip when you get together, still hard to believe you and her get on so well, you're both total opposites! Listen me and Cruella fit each other, and any fool can see Maleficent and Jafar are perfect together" Hades replied.

"You have a point bro, that pair are perfect couple, and Cruella seems to be doing you good."

"The thought of you having a girlfriend is strange, you once told me you would never get married" Hera said as Ilithya reached out to Hades.

"Wow cool it, we've only been together eight months, hay watch it!" Hades replied as Ilithya pulled at his toga.

"No sweetie" Hera replied, as laughter erupted from where Maleficent was talking to Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the Blue Fairy.

Outside the children were playing together, with the animals pouncing on each other in mock fights. Keeping an eye on them was Kopa, who was also joining in with games, and was currently fending off an attack from Kiara, Vitani and Kovu. Suddenly with a flick of right front paw, Kopa send Kovu off his paws into the snow. Then before the cub could react, Kopa picked him up and dropped him into the snow filled wheelbarrow that stood under a window. Kovu grinned as Melody and Chip walked over, letting out a roar of delight as they pushed the wheelbarrow around the garden. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight, including Sylvian when he saw them, taking a picture with the small camera he always carried in his coat pocket.

"As much fun as you are having with that barrow, can I have it back please? Me and the lads have got to clear some ice and snow off the path to the harbour" he asked walking up to them.

"Ok Dad, it was just for a laugh" Chip replied taking Kovu out.

"I'm not telling you off son, I can see perfectly that you were just having fun. It's just that is eleven people have already slipped on that path, it doesn't take a genius to work out that it needs clearing. See you all later" Sylvian replied walking off with said wheelbarrow.

Leaving the front garden the children made their way to the adventure playground, which contained very type of outdoor equipment imaginable. The playground was enclosed in a large wooden fort that in itself was built to played on, with four watchtowers, a couple of huts and a rope bridge. Laughing Chip, Oilver and Scamp played on the outdoor play set, running across a wooden bridge and up the tallest tower. Over on the fort they could see Zephyr fighting Kovu with a wooden sword and shield, with Kovu acting every inch the furious lion. Over on the swings Melody and Jenny were laughing as they swung high. Then came delighted shrieks from below as Kiara, Marie and Vatani went flying down a tube slide. Seeing the boys looking at them the three waved before running over to a different slide. Over on the fort Kovu had been joined by Kopa and both were now chasing Chip across the long bridge that connected the fort to the play set.

Then out of the blue came a shouted of "LUNCH" and all stopped their games, all laughing as they walked to the castle.

Reaching the castle they saw Scar and Mufasa waiting for them, both grinning when they saw the children.

"Well you all look a sight" Mufasa said as his eyes travelled over the snow covered group.

"We've had fun Granddad" Kiara replied.

"So I gather, come on, lunch time" Scar replied leading them to the dining room.

Sitting down the children chatted to the villains, all curious and eager to hear about what they had been doing. Most answered their questions happily, more than willing to be friends with the children during the truce. However Hades did was not happy, finding the children's questions annoying.

"Honestly bro I don't get how you cope with kids, and why on earth you and Hera would want another is just beyond me" Hades said as he drank his coffee.

"Ah you only say that because you are not a father, things change when you became one" Zeus replied, looking behind him to the crib where Ilithya lay fast asleep.

"Trust me, that's one thing me and Cruella are not planning on, I'm never becoming a father and that's that."

"Oh I would not be too hasty, not all babies that arrive are always planned, some come as a surprise to both parties" Hera replied with a smirk as she took a drink of chamomile tea.

"Wow how on earth do you know that, and your example is?"

"I know because I am goddess of childbirth and Ilithya is my example. Zeus and I love her and would not want to be without her. However I didn't plan to became pregnant, she came as a very pleasant surprise" Hera replied smiling as Zeus nodded.

"Hera's right Hades, it was a shock when Hera told me was expecting."

"Oh Gods, that's another thing to worry about, did you both do that deliberately?"

"No, just consider it a piece of brotherly advice, we do have New Year coming up" Zeus replied, causing Hades to blush.

After dinner had ended the children played inside, their laughter ringing through the halls as they ran into the sitting room.

"Seeing as there is a truce in place, would you children care to take a ride in my sled?" Maleficent asked them, as they raced into the sitting room.

"Yes please"

"That would be great"

Were the replies from the children, although their parent's reactions were very different, all slightly shocked at Maleficent's suggestion.

"Where would you be going?" asked Nala speaking on behalf of everyone.

"To my place and back. I can give them a tour, we can all have a drink and then Maleficent and I will bring them back for dinner" Jafar replied walking up to the group.

"You guys should relax, most of us want to stay here anyway, and we all arrived in the sled, so Maleficent will have to come back to pick us up" Scar said.

"I swear no harm will come to them" Maleficent said looking at each of the parents.

"Are you willing to swear an oath to that?" asked Leah.

"I will. On my oath I will make sure no harm comes to your children, you have my word" Maleficent replied.

"Alright then"

"As long as you take care of them"

"Best keep your eyes on Scamp"

"Have them back by dark please" were the parents replied, all well aware how highly Maleficent valued her oath. Although they all hated her most of the year, all the heroes agreed that once Maleficent swore an oath she kept it.

The sled itself had two seats back and front, with the driver sitting on a raised seat at the sled's front. Sitting in the front was Maleficent, Kiara, Vitani, Jenny, Mari and Melody, with Jafar, Kovu, Scamp, Chip, Zephyr and Oliver sat in the back. Setting off the sled travelled through the snow covered landscape, soon arriving in the lands belonging to the villains. On entering the children gazed around with curiosity, having never set been to the area before. In truth it looked a lot like the lands that belonged to the heroes. Soon the group arrived at Jafar's Arabian fortress, with thick snow covering every inch of it. Climbing out of the sled the children looked around as Iago landed on the floor in front of them. On the ground several black cobra's slithered around, hissing at Melody and Kiara, causing both to shriek.

"Leave them be, they are guest, go down to your cages" Jafar said glaring at the serpents who instantly obeyed.

"So Jafar, what are the children doing here? Have their parents got you on babysitting duty? Asked Iago, looking at the children with mild annoyance and wondering what was going on.

"They are here as my guests" replied Jafar.

"We're NOT babies, you over grown feather duster" Scamp said glaring at Iago.

"Yeh call us that again and I'll have you for lunch" Kovu replied, pouncing on Iago and flattening him.

"Now now Iago mind that peak of yours. They are guests" Jafar replied before taking the children on a tour.

Starting with the battlements Jafar handed Chip and Zephyr wooden scimitars, with both boys having a duel as they walked along the walls. Gazing out they saw a vast expanse of desert that was covered in snow. Entering the buildings they were taken through various rooms, where potions bubbled in caldrons and were stacked on shelves and tables. Suddenly there was a crash, as Scamp accidently knocked over a stool, breaking an earth wear bowl and sending the contents all over himself, seconds later his fur turned bright green.

"I knew I should have put that potion away" Jafar said walking over to Scamp.

"Sorry. Can I stay like this? It would give my parents a shock."

"If that is what you wish. I can pour the antidote over you later" replied Jafar as they walked into the library.

The library was vast, books written in English, Greek, Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian and Arabic sitting on the shelves, books that ranged from magic to natural history for example The Encyclopedia of Snakes. Five floor to ceiling bookcases were taken up with history, with the Crusades taking up a complete shelf, for example A Rare and Excellent History of Saladin and A history of the Crusades by Jonathon Reily-Smith.

"So that is why Jafar does not get on will King Richard" Chip said.

"Well that heretically crusader deserves it, he should never have tried to defeat Saladin" Jafar said angrily.

"Jafar leave it" Maleficent said, looking over to where the boys were looking at some books.

Zephyr was sat reading Advanced Snake Charming, Chip was looking at The magic of Seth: a guide to chaos magic, and Kovu The rituals of magic for the evil Sorcerer.

"I would suggest you put those books away, I highly doubt your parents would be pleased if they saw you reading them. Those books are full of dark magic."

"We were just curios" Kovu replied as they put the books back.

Leaving the library Jafar took the group into his sitting room, where they sat on Arabian style furniture, chatting over tea and Arabic food. Jafar told them what life was like living the desert, what animals lived there and what types of magic existed. Along with his he told some details of his own childhood. Then suddenly the phone rang and Jafar left to answer it.

"Hello Jafar speaking"

"Ah Hades good afternoon"

"Allah is that time already! Well time does certainly fly"

"Yes fine, no no they have behaved perfectly."

"Well alright, Scamp did knock a stool and a potion over."

"No nothing serious, he's only bright green"

"Well he does look a sight."

"No he laughed it off, he wants to come home like that, thinks it will give his parents a fright."

"No just a little mischievous."

"They found the library interesting and the boys were scimitar fighting."

"Do I look suicidal? They were wooden ones the guards use when training, I was a boy myself once."

"Yes that will be fine, we'll set off now, tell them we will be back soon."

Walking back into the sitting room Jafar stood at the doorway as everyone turned to face him.

"That was Hade, your parents want you home" he said, causing everyone to moan.

As short time later everyone sat together in the sled, with the children looking about them, having never been out at night. As they travelled they heard wolves singing, their voices hauntingly beautiful, with everyone gasping when they saw the singing pack on hill. The children stared with aw when a silver griffin flew overhead, its feather shining in the light of the new moon. Suddenly the group saw four stunningly beautiful people, two men and two women. Seeing them Maleficent called the sled to a stop and turned to the children.

"Stay still and keep quiet I will deal with this" she said exchanging a worried look with Jafar.

"I'll take care of them, go" Jafar replied as the four walked up to the sled.

"Who are they?" asked Oliver quietly.

"Isabella, Edmund, Rosa and Charles Swift, they are old friends of mine" Maleficent replied.

"Greetings Lady Maleficent, well I must say, I was not expecting to see you with such a vast array of company. They all appear to be children of heroes, interesting" the women called Isabella said.

"Isabella, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here? There is a truce as you well know, they are under my protection."

"We care not for them. We came as messengers from the Griffins, Lord Nightwish has an heir, a son was hatched two hours passed" said Charles.

"I am pleased to hear the news, tell Lord Nightwish I will visit on the morrow. Now I would suggest you leave, the children have not met your kind before" Maleficent replied.

"We mean them no harm, greetings children" Rosa said walking up and touching Kaira.

"An African princess, you have a kind heart child, one not so ruled by the past" then she turned her attention to Melody who was sat next to Kiara. "You are born of two worlds, you are united yet dived by this" she said.

Then she turned to the boys, her gaze instantly falling on Kovu, who was glaring at her with all his courage.

"I see conflict in your future, you will be a great fighter and the heir of Scar. Yet I see another side, one that would choose a different path to the one set out by Zira" Rosa said stroking Kovu.

"I will see you again, goodbye" Maleficent said as the sled set off.

Seeing the shaken looks of Melody and Kiara's faces, Maleficent put her arms around them both. As she did she silently cursed her Rosa for speaking to them, vowing to have words with her. In the back Jafar watched his girlfriend, not in the least surprised that her actions. Soon the sled arrived at the Enchanted Castle, with the parents extremely glad to have their children back. On seeing Scamp's fur Tramp was less than impressed, but was not the least bit surprised when Jafar told him how it happened. A short time later the villains set off, with Maleficent and Jafar sat together in the front.

After dinner that night, everyone assembled in the castle ballroom, where Roger was sat the piano and Scatcat's band had set up their instruments. With Mickey conducting, everyone gathered to sing carols. Everyone's favorites were included; Do they know it's Christmas? Santa Baby, I wish it could be Christmas everyday, Rudolph the red nose reindeer, with some being sung as solos and others with everyone joining in.

"It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true

They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last

I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you" everyone sang together, with a few of the laughs at the lyrics, everyone enjoying a Fairytale in New York.

After the song ended Roger held up the score for A Christmas to Remember, a song which had always been sung as part solo part group.

"Who would like to sing Amy Grant's part?" asked Mickey.

"I think Hera should" Aurora said.

"I agree, she has a beautiful voice" Snow White replied.

"I also agree, Hera will you?" Mickey asked, turning to where Hera was stood with Ilithya in her arms.

"Well alright, Zeus will you hold Ilithya" Hera replied, turning to her husband.

"Take her with you sweetie, she will enjoy it" Zeus whispered in reply as Hera walked out onto centre stage.

"Why is Mum so nervous" asked Hercules in a low voice.

"She doesn't like singing in front of crowds" Zeus replied as Hera began to sing.

" Twinkling lights  
A chill is in the air  
And carols everywhere  
Close your eyes, it's almost here  
Candles and cards  
And favorite movie scenes  
The smell of evergreen  
As special as it's always been  
And I have a dream or two  
Maybe they will come true

Setting our hopes on a big snow tonight  
We'll wake up to a world of white  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember  
Light up the fire, play some Nat King Cole  
Always sentimental and don't you know that  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember

I know it's true  
Time doesn't stand still  
Many things can change  
But we know some things never will  
The memories we share  
The songs we always sing  
The mystery of life  
The hopefulness this season brings  
And I have a dream or two  
Maybe they will come true

Setting our hopes on a big snow tonight  
We'll wake up to a world of white  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember  
Light up the fire, play some Nat King Cole  
Always sentimental and don't you know that  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember" Hera sang her voice beautiful and clear, cuddling Ilithya close as she sang. Her voice held everyone spellbound with the beauty of the song, all cheering when she finished.

With a blush on her face Hera hurried back to her husband, glad the ordeal was over.

"That was amazing Mother, why are you so embarrassed?" Hercules asked.

"I do not like singing in public, I never have" Hera replied as another song began.

Oliver, Kopa, Valentine, Raja and Toulouse took to the floor, all wearing shades and silver chains. With Kope as the lead singer they began to sing Christmas Time by the Backstreet boys.

" There is something special  
About this time of year  
The Christmas feeling's everywhere

I just got home  
To join you  
I've been away too long  
But now I'm back to share my love  
Friends are reunited  
One big family  
Filled with love to last  
Throughout the year

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time

You and me together  
A sleigh ride in the park  
Loving is straight from the heart  
(Straight from my heart)

Snowflakes falling gently  
A smell of chestnuts in the air  
And Christmas lights they gleam across the sky

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time

Do you remember  
Everything felt so right  
When I held you close to me

Do you remember  
Those cold Christmas nights  
Where we saw the world in harmony

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
Always the best time

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time" the group sang dancing around the stage, their movements in time with each other. It was crystal clear they had spent time rehearsing the performance, their voices loud and clear. The song ended and the group bowed as everyone cheered.

"You were amazing, especially you Oliver" Marie whispered, flocking her tail at him.

"Thanks Marie, you go ahead" Oliver replied.

Marie then joined Ariel, Rita, Bella, Aurora, Jasmine, Lady, Nala, Snow White and Perdita singing, The Beauty of the Season. Their voices blended together perfectly, the song lifting everyone's spirits to the roof. When they finished the room erupted with applause, brining the carol singing to a close.

"Mulled wine all around" Minnie said, as everyone left the room, with many heading straight to their beds as it was after ten o'clock.


	7. December 24: Christmas Eve

December 24th : Christmas Eve

Everyone awoke on Christmas Eve to find another four foot of snow had fallen in the night, with the weather forecast bringing reports of further snow to come. The excitement was high, with the children full of energy, hardly able to sit still.

Chip, Jenny, and Scamp ran along the third floor corridor, both humans held wooden swords, with cloaks billowing behind them. In front of them ran Melody, Zephyr and Kiara, the humans wearing black cloaks, holding wooden swords and staffs. The children were on a heroic adventure, with the latter three playing the villains. Running down the stairs they reached the ground floor, with the heroes and villains clashing outside the entrance to the cellar. The cellar was located 10 meters under the castle, and was full of a variety of things, with the odd rat running around. It would be fair to say there was more than one, as it was dived by several walls, with a very large one under the kitchens.

As the children neared the cellar door it became apparent the villains were losing, then suddenly out of the cellar, sprang a black shape. The heroes shrieked with shock as the saw Kopa standing in front of him, his fur dyed jet black, his mane silver and his eyes glowing green. With a roar he advanced, swiping Scamp with his paw as Jenny and Chip tried to fend him off with their swords. With a snarl Kopa bared his teeth at them, hitting Jenny's shield as Kiara pounced on Scamp. Seeing Chip was distracted by the animal's fight, Melody attacked, striking his arms with her sword. Chip let out as yell, immediately trying to hit Melody, only to have it blocked by her staff. Unknown to the children, Mufasa, Eric and Tramp were watching the fight from the first floor, all highly amused by the sight.

"Nala with have a fit when she sees Kopa, I wonder how he became black" Musfasa mused.

"I'm going to say one of the fairies had a hand in it, most likely Tink" replied Tramp.

"Whoever did it they did a fine job" Eric replied as the clock struck twelve thirty.

"LUNCH" Mufasa called as Chip and Jenny managed to capture Kopa, throwing a rope around his neck.

Looking up the children grinned, with all walking proudly up to stairs, with everyone faking an injury or two. Entering the sitting room caused a few gaps, especially from Simba and Nala, shocked at the sight of their son.

"What on earth have you been doing?" asked Nala.

"Just having fun, relax it's just a spell" Kopa replied, seeing the less then happy look on his Mothers face.

"Well well, I see you have captured a deadly lion" King Stephen said, walking over to Chip, Jenny and Scamp.

"Yes sir, he was a challenge, but we won" Chip replied bowing.

"Hmm, I may have to consider having you trained as a knight in a few years" Stephen replied as lunch arrived.

"It is time for Raymond Brigg's Father Christmas" Athena called, causing the children to run over to the plasma screen TV.

Sitting down Melody sat between her mother and grandmother, Kiara jumped onto Mufasa's back while Kopa sat down next to Serabi, Marie, Oliver and Jenny were sat together, Chip next to his Father, with Scamp sat between his Father and Grandfather, with Lady and his sisters on Tramp's other side. The chatter stopped as Father Christmas began, with everyone soon engrossed, eating their lunch as they watched.1 When Father Christmas reached France everyone grinned, with laughter erupting when he awoke with a hangover in Scotland, all smiling when he got home to find his front door blocked by post. When he set out on Christmas Eve everyone smiled, with the children grinning in anticipation.

"I always feel warm after seeing that" Athena said as the credits rolled.

"So do I Mum" Ariel replied as the children headed outside.

Soon the delighted sounds of laughter drifted up from outside, as Melody, Zephyr, Chip, Kiara, Jenny, Kopa, and Oliver had been joined in a snowball fight by some of the adults. Stephen, Adam, Richard, Aladdin, Genie, Peter, Anita, Lumiere, Fifi, Quasi, Madelliane, Jane, Donald, Goofy, Milo, Cinderella, Hercules, Mickey, Minne, Max, Phil and Zeus had joined them. Snowballs flew everywhere, with everyone getting hit, with people teaming up at different times. Zeus yelled as Hercules, Chip, Melody and Max threw snowballs at him, with one hitting him strait in teeth. Spitting out a mouthful of snow he glared at them, before picking up Chip and throwing him into a drift. Grinning broadly Chip got up, throwing a snowball strait back at Zeus, hitting him on the arm.

Inside the castle several people were watching the fight from the windows, with a couple taking pictures as they did. Sitting on a window seat in the main sitting room, Hera watched her husband and son with amusement.

"Your Daddy and big brother will have some bruises in the morning" she said to Ilithya who was sat on the seat next to her.

"They certainly will, snow brings out the child in all of us" Leah said as she sat down next to Hera.

"I know, oh well, at least they are having fun" Hera replied as a snowball hit the window with a loud thud.

"WILL YOU LOT MIND THE WINDOWS!" Hera called down.

"SORRY MUM, I WAS AIMING AT QUASI" Hercules yelled in reply as Hera shut the window.

"Oh it is cold out there" Leah said looking out.

"I know, they will be frozen when they get in" Hera replied.

As the afternoon wore on the competitiveness increased, with several of the parents joining in. There were several near misses with the windows, with several more snowballs accidently hitting them, mainly because the person they were aimed at ducked. There were also a few falls, with a few curses uttered by those involved. By the sun set everyone was frozen stiff, with a couple of people limping in. Sitting down for dinner the adults received a gentle ribbing from their respective spouses, all keen to make the most of the opportunity.

"Will you lay off, it just a bit of fun" Stephen replied glaring at Leah.

"Well it is not often you get beaten by children" Leah replied with a smile.

After getting dried off everyone split up, with music coming from a third floor music room, as Roger, Berlioz and Scatcat's band practiced for the Christmas Day ball. Sitting next to each other Roger and Berlioz tinkled the ivories, working in harmony together, while Scatcat's band played. In the main sitting room Oliver and Marie sat together on a chair, both reading Eclipse by Stephanie Mayer. From his position in the floor, Toulouse looked up from his painting of Santa on his sled, shooting a glare at his sister.

"You know Marie I don't know what you see in Oliver, he's just as Yankee cat" Toulouse said.

"Take that back, Oliver is a fine cat" Marie replied.

"Well Mother and Father will not be happy, besides he lives in New York and we live in Paris. What I don't get is why you would want to be with him, you could do better."

"Toulouse cut that out unless you want a fight" Oliver said hissing.

"Exactly, anyway since when did you care who I dated" Marie replied.

"I just want to make sure you date the right cat. I've heard stories about cats from New York, all smooth talking charmers, with a knack of talking themselves out of trouble."

"TOULOUSE! That is not fair, Oliver is NOT like that, besides I can take care of myself."

"Listen Toulouse I don't know who you've been talking to, but I'm not one of those cats. Sure I'm a smooth talker, all well brought up cat's are, its New York style. I respect and love Marie, I'd never hurt her, so unless you want to fight, keep your nose out" Oliver said standing up.

"You think you're so tough."

"Wow cool it guys, its Christmas Eve" Dodger said walking in-between the two cats.

"You heard, your friend is dating my sister."

"Listen honey Marie is a grown cat, you're gonna have to accepted that she'll date" said Rita joining Dodger.

"But."

"Nothin sugar, besides you'll understand when you find a girl."

"I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt"

"That's admirable, but Marie won't be happy with you interfering" Dodger said with a wink.

"I guess I have been a bit over the top."

"You have sugar" Rita replied as she walked over to Valentine.

"Finished helping Olly out babe?"

"I have, he was getting grief off Toulouse" Rita replied, sitting down next to him.

"Well you would know" Valentine as Tramp and Orfeo glared at them.

"I take it your brother and Father still unhappy with us dating?"

"Afraid so babe, I think Tramp wants me to find a nice house pet like Lady."

"Oh ppplleeeeeaaasseee."

"Exactly, I need a street girl, one who knows the world, you Rita are perfect for me, a girl with some spirit" Valentine replied kissing her.

"Why you flatterer, a girl would think you wanted something."

"Who's to say I don't" Valentine replied slyly.

"Oh you" Rita laughed.

Over in a corner, Tramp and Valentine's sister Tamora turned round, exchanging a grin with Meg.

"I think they will be in bed late" Meg said as the two dogs in questioned walked out.

"So do I" Tamora replied.

"I wonder if your Father or Tramp realize."

"Maybe, but then both hate the fact Valentine and Rita are dating anyway."

"I cannot see why, they are perfect together. So has your tall, dark and handsome sent you a card?" Meg asked turning to her friend.

"I saw him yesterday, he gave me a card and present but made me promise not to open them until tomorrow" Tamora replied.

"It's amazing you both date at all, take about taking risks" Meg replied.

"Well you know all girls love a bad boy" Tamora replied as she walked over to the TV.

Gathering around the TV everyone settled down to watch Mrs Santa Claus staring Angela Lansbury. Sitting together were Oliver and Marie, Lady and Tramp, Eric, Melody, Ariel, Triton and Athena, Phoebus, Esmeralda, Zephyr, Quasi and Madellaine, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Max, Pongo, Perdita and the pups, Meg and Hercules sat other with Zeus, Hera and Ilithya curled up together, with Hera laying back against Zeus with Ilithya laid on her chest. As the film started everyone settled down, smiling as the music started and the film. Mrs Santa Claus was a firm Christmas favorite with everyone, with many more people settling down to watch. As they watched the film the servants brought around a tray of gingerbread reindeer and cups of hot chocolate.

"Happy sweetheart?" Zeus whispered.

"Yes, I have everything I could every wish for" Hera whispered in reply.

"We are a family now, you've never seen you look so happy."

"Nothing could be better than this" Hera replied snuggling closer to him.

As the film was only short, there was still a good hour until dinner once it ended. The children made their way into the castle kitchens, interested to see what was going on. Opening the door they found Louie yelling at a couple of the others cooks, giving them a thorough roasting and threatening to roast them if they were not more careful. Turning around he then saw the children standing at the door.

"'Ello there, is there a problem?"

"No, we just came to see if you needed any help" Chip replied.

"You know I think we do, Lauren I have four willing helpers here for you" Louie said, turning to a young women with light brown hair.

"Excellent just what I need. Come in and wash your hand" Lauren said, with the children obeying instantly.

Standing at a table Lauren showed the children how to make biscuits, mixing the ingredients in a bowl. Soon the children had rolled the dough out into boards and used reindeer shaped cutters to make their biscuits. While the biscuits baked in the oven the children helped chop vegetables for dinner that night. Once the biscuits had baked the children decorated them with chocolate and icing, all making a very good job.

"Oh this is where you are" Madellaine said opening the door.

"They 'ave been helping us cook" Louie replied.

"Come on, I've been sent by your parents to find you, though you might want to brush that off" Madellaine said gazing over the flour covered group.

A short time and a dusting down later, the children and Madellaine made their way up to the dining room. Dinner that night was French cuisine, with Louise's specialty being very popular. The chatter was high, with the children chattering like jackdaws to each other about what they were hoping to get for Christmas.

After dinner had ended, everyone spilt up, many heading to the main sitting room, with the children gathering around to hear a story. Sitting on sofas and chairs, the children listened as Belle told the children of Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer. Reading from a book Belle did different voices for different characters, before singing the song.

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!"

After the song ended the children clapped, as a sudden noise came from the chimney, causing everyone to jump. Soot fell from the chimney, then a pair of thin legs encased in boots and red trousers appeared, followed by the body of Jack Skellington.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I've come on a special errand from Santa Claus" Jack said as the children and adults walked over to shake his hand.

"It sure is great to see you Jack" Mickey said shaking his hand.

"Same here Mickey, now then, where are the children?" Jack asked. "Well now I have got a special present for you all. As you have old been very good this year, Santa has asked me to give each of you a special present."

Hearing this, the children grinned as Jack handing each of the children a present. Opening their presents, the children found a stuffed reindeer, which began to move as soon as they hugged it. The moment each child named their reindeer they began to fly, causing the children to laugh with delight.

"Thank you Jack they are wonderful" Jenny said, running up and hugging him.

"Yes Jack they are great" Chip said.

"I love mine, I've called her Evergreen" Melody said grinning at Jack.

"They are lovely, I cannot wait till I take her outside" Kiara said, putting her paws on Jack's knees.

"Well I am glad you all like them" Jack said.

"Are you in a hurry Jack?" asked Mickey.

"No hurry, Sally is not expecting me back until nine, and it is only half six now. No latter then nine though, or I will be in trouble" Jack replied sitting down.

"So how are things in Halloween Town?" asked Adam handing Jack a class of mulled wine.

"Not bad at all, Dr Frinklstein and his wife are very happy, they often babysit for Sally and I when we go out" Jack replied.

"Good to hear Jack" Adam replied with a smile.

"So how are the children doing?" asked Aurora.

"Fit as fiddles. Our eldest is four now and our youngest eight months" Jack replied thinking of his daughter and son, the former the eldest and the latter the youngest.

"So how are Shock, Lock and Barrel doing?" Quasi asked as he handed Jack another glass of wine.

"Different, all are very different from who they were when Ooggie was still around. Shock, I mean Sibyl to call her by her real name, is now nineteen, she's already a talent witch, give her a few more years and she will be very powerful. Sally and I often see her flying around on her broom with other witches, she's a typical teenager. Don't even get me started on Lock, eighteen and a holy terror, I have to deal with trouble every other day because of him. It drives me mad. And Barrel he's not so bad, he is a fine young man, a terror on Halloween but someone I can trust."

As the time ticked by Jack heard more stories of what other had been doing, in return telling them of events in Halloween town. Laughter filled the room as amusing stories were aired, with several more drinks being passed to Jack. Stephen was just telling Jack about the events of a joust when the clock on the mantelpiece struck half eight.

"Half past eight already! I'd better be off or else Sally will have my head on a platter, it has been great to see you all" Jack said getting up.

"Same here Jack, you Sally and the children should come over some time, and you would all be welcome at the club" Mickey said.

"I might just take you up on that Mickey, night all" Jack replied before vanishing up the chimney.

"Time of bed Melody" Ariel said walking over to her daughter, as other parents said the same to their children.

"But Mum I'm not tired yet" Melody replied.

"It is too early" said Chip as Mrs Potts said the same thing to him.

"Why do I have to go to bed? Kopa gets to stay up" Kiara said looking at her father.

"Only for another hour he does" Simba replied.

"The sooner you are in bed the sooner Christmas Day will come" said Esmeralda as she took Zephyr up to bed.

With a few moans the children picked up their stockings and headed for their bed, soon all were curled up under the covers. Sitting next to their children, the parents told them stories about Christmases they had had a children. Lying next to Kiara, Simba and Nala told her a story about a Christmas they had had as cubs.

"We were about your age Kiara, we spent all of the 23rd outside building snowmen with Ariel, Mulan, Aurora and Jasmine, we had so much fun" Nala said.

"After lunch we then went into the Attic to get some old clothes, just like you did. We had a mighty shock when the floor beneath are paws gave way and we fell strait through" Simba said, smiling at the memories.

"What happened?"

"By sheer luck Carpet caught us both, and Flora used her magic to stop Mulan, Jasmine and Ariel falling, you should have heard the screams" Nala replied.

"Wow"

"It gave your Grandparents a fright, they all gave Mickey and Donald a talking to. Christmas Eve we spent skating on the lake, we all looked like fools, we did have a good time though" Simba said as he licked Kiara.

"Time you went to sleep, night" Nala said as she and Simba left.

In her bed Melody listened to her parents tell her about Ariel's first Christmas, smiling as she listened.

"Time you were asleep starfish, remember to make a wish on the North Star" Ariel said as she and Eric kissed Melody.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad" Melody replied cuddling her stuffed dolphin.

Up in his bedroom in the servant's quarters, Chip was sat up in bed, with Sylvian sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Papa, will you tell me a story about a Christmas you had as a boy?"

"Certainly son"

"Will you tell me about the year you went sledding down the kitchen roof?"

"Alright, but don't tell your mother, she will do her nut if she finds out" Sylvian replied. "Well I was about nine at the time, and Stephen, then Prince Stephen, Princes Mufasa and Taka."

"Taka?"

"Scar, Taka was his birth name. Taka, Louie and I were all playing outside in the snow and having a great time. Louie then suggested we go sledding, but we were not allowed to go far on our own. So we walked into the kitchen for a hot drink, well Taka then saw the tea trays on the table."

"So it was Scars idea."

"Taka then suggested we use the trays as sleds, and I then had to bright idea of going down the roof" Sylvian said as he and Chip grinned. "The snow that year was six foot deep, so we got the sleds and Stephen got a ladder that was outside the shed."

"How was it going down the roof?"

"Great fun, we went down first time and landed in the snow, plain shot off the roof. We then kept doing it. Well a couple of hours later your Gran came out to see what was going on, she walked out just was we went down the roof."

"I bet she was mad."

"That's an understatement, she was absolutely fuming, people could hear her shouting on the third floor. I've never been so scared in my life" Sylvian laughed.

"That sounds fun" Chip replied with a grin.

"Don't even think about it lad, now then off to sleep, night" Sylvian said as he turned off the light.

"Night Dad" Chip replied, cuddling his toy griffin.

Back down in the main sitting room, the adults were chatting quietly over a last glass of mulled wine. Outside the North Star shone brightly, with many looking up at it.

"Well folks it is late, time we were all in bed, remember to make a wish on the North Star before you turn in" Mickey said hugging Minnie.

Making a wish on the North Star on Christmas was tradition in the castle, as everyone knew that wishes made on North Star on Christmas Eve always came true. Looking at the star people made their own private wishes, some for minor things others for larger things. Looking at the star Hera smiled, remembering the wish she had made years before, and how it had finally come true two years previously. In ones and twos people went to their beds, with everyone soon curled up beneath the covers.

Sometime later, they were a soft thud on the roof, and Santa Claus and his sled landed on the flattest part of the castle roof. With a smile he took two sacks out of his sled and hopped down the nearest chimney. Moments later he appeared in the fireplace of the main sitting room. Dusting off his boots he walked over to the tress and placed presents under each one, smiling as he saw a slice of Christmas cake and glass of sherry left out on a table. Leaving the sitting room he tiptoed up the stairs, leaving presents in every stocking in every bedroom. As he did he looked at the peaceful faces of the occupants, his heart filling with joy at the sight of the children. Leaving the same way as he had come, Santa arrived back on the roof to find that it had started to snow.

"Time to go my dears, we have a long night to go" he said patting each of his reindeer.

Getting in his sled he pulled out his long list and an atlas, looking at both.

"Hmm so that is the United States and Canada all done, think I will head to Europe, let's see now. Ah yes Ireland and then Britain, lovely places, time to go" he said flicking the rains and flying off into the star filled sky.

1 Raymond Brigg's Father Christmas is a lovely English animation which tells the story of Father Christmas. Placing him as living in suburban England the story follows him through the year. I'm aware not many Americans will have heard of this, as it is an English thing, however I am English myself. I would suggest you watch it, it will make you feel all festive. It can be found in You Tube by entering Raymond Briggs Father Christmas into the search box.


	8. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

Christmas Day was finally here, everyone awoke to find their stockings full and another three foot of snow outside. Getting up they pulled on nightwear, dressing gowns and slippers, and then heading down to the main sitting room.

"Merry Christmas Daddy" Melody said, as Eric walked out of his bedroom in a pair of red pajamas and slippers.

"Merry Christmas Melody" Eric replied hugging her, as Ariel walked out in a blue nightdress, dressing gown and white slippers.

"Are you excited sweetie?" Ariel asked.

"Yes" Melody replied as they felt their rooms.

Up in his bedroom Zephyr was dressed in a pair of red pajamas with a green dragon on, sitting in his bed he was busy opening his stocking.

"Ze are you coming down?" asked Phoebus, walking in a pair of yellow pajamas, followed by Esmeralda in a green and white nightdress.

"Of course I am, Merry Xmas" Zephyr replied hugging them both.

In their sitting room Hercules and Meg were stood talking, the former in a blue sleeping toga and the latter in a lavender nightdress. Walking out of their bedroom Hera and Zeus smiled, with the latter carrying Ilithiya who was dressed in a pink nightdress with unicorns on them.

"Merry Christmas, Mother, Father, Ilithya" Hercules said walking over and kissing them each on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too son" Zeus replied grinning.

Leaving their room they all chatted as they headed downstairs, meeting their fellow guests on the way down. Everyone was in various styles of nightwear, with the children racing down stairs as fast as their feet or paws could carry them. Reaching the main sitting room they were met with the sight of presents under the trees, with everyone hugging each other as walked in. Sitting down people began to open their presents, with the sound of paper being shredded and delighted shouts echoing throughout the room. Opening a bag of presents from Athena and Triton, Melody tore of the blue wrapping paper to a small box and inside a small gold dolphin ring.

"Oh this is beautiful, thank you" Melody said.

"When you put it on in water you will transform into a mermaid" Athena replied.

"That is the best" Melody replied as she opened another box, grinning when she found a book called Ocean Tales.

"Thank you, I've been looking forward to reading this."

"I know" Triton replied as she opened another, finding a toy dolphin drawn chariot.

"This is just like your Grandfather."

"That is right I had it made especially for you" Triton replied as he and Athena hugged Melody.

Opening presents from her parents, Melody found a flute, a doll, a toy horse and a beautiful rose quartz bracelet, along with several other things.

"Thank you both" Melody said, as Eric and Ariel opened their presents.

Nearby Zephyr was opening his presents receiving for example a toy dragon, a wooden painted dagger, a book of adventure stories from his parents. From Quasi and Madellaine he received a set of wooden soldiers, and two wooden mounted nights, all painted a carved by Quasi, with Maldellaine giving him a knights costume she had made herself.

"Thank you, these are great" Zephyr said with a grin.

"We are glad you like them" Esmeralda replied as she opened a present from her son.

Over under the second tree Jenny was busy opening her presents, receiving some Hello Kitty toys, a Barbie, and a couple of novel from her parents. Unlike most years, Jenny's parents were unable to be with her this year, as they were both ill with the flue, and had not wanted Jenny to miss out because of other family she received a variety of things, such as music and clothes. Opening a present from Oliver, she gasped when she found a framed photograph of them both in front Niagara Falls.

"Oh Oliver thank you, I love it" she said was she watched Oliver open his presents.

Opening his presents Oliver found a new blue collar, a catnip mouse and a winter coat with snowflakes on. Seeing them Oliver purred rubbing up against Jenny, with Winston taking a picture of the pair. On the sofa behind Jenny and Oliver, Chip was opening his presents, a toy bow and arrow set, a set of soldiers and toy griffin were among his haul.

"Thank you Mama, Papa" Chip said as he handed his parents their presents, grinning when they opened them.

Sat around the third tree, Ilithya was sat next to Zeus, Heran, Hercules and Meg, with the adults helping her open her presents. Gurgling happily Ilithya held the pink and white toy unicorn that Zeus and Hera had given her. Sat next to her was a purple Pegasus that was almost as big as her.

"She seems to be enjoying herself" Meg said taking a picture of them.

"She does, you can see it in her eyes" Hercules replied as he opened a present.

"You can, she has certainly gotten you wrapped her little finger Hercules" Hera said.

"Ah well all men fall for a pretty face, I am glad all of us are here together" Zeus said smiling.

Elsewhere in the room people were opening their presents, with lots of happy smiles and laughter. From the five fairies everyone was given a wish, one from each fairy, to be used on almost anything. As the clock struck half past nine, the servants came in with breakfast, tea or coffee with croissants all around. As they ate people took photos of different groups, with everyone admiring each other's presents.

As the last of the presents were opened and the wrapping paper cleared away, people began to head upstairs to get washed and dressed. As it was Christmas Day, everyone dressed in red, green or white, with several people wearing all three colors. Sat in the sitting room a short time later, Chip and Zephyr played with the latter's toy fort, placing some of the soldiers on the walls, while their knights fought of two dragons, a griffin and two evil wizards. Both boys wore plastic knight helmets, with their wooden swords next to them.

"Prepare yourselves if battle men, courage will see us through" said Chip moving the left flank.

"Remember men, if you die, you will die as heroes" said Zephyr, moving his commander along the ranks.

Outside in the gardens Tramp, Scamp, Lady, Angel, Annette, Collette, Danielle, Tamora, Orfeo, Valentine, Doger, Rita, Pongo, Perdita and the pups played ball together. The children and parents had split up into opposing teams, both trying to beat each other. In another part of the garden Mufasa, Serabi, Simba, Nala, Kopa and Kiara were playing together, all pouncing on each other and racing through the snow. Hiding in a bush Kopa and Kiara watched as Mufasa walked towards them, and then pounced.

"Ah, you pair of cubs" Mufasa called as he was sent to the floor.

"Got you Grandpa" both cubs said in reply.

"Nice going you two, you are just like your Father" Serabi laughed as she, Nala and Simba walked up to them.

"We know" Kopa replied flicking snow at his parents.

"Now you're both for it" Simba said as he brushed snow from his eyes.

With a look at Nala both grinned, then set off in hot pursuit of their children, followed by Mufasa and Serabi. Running together through the snow the group laughed, their paws leaving tracks, with the Kopa and Kiara leaping over drifts. Reaching the hills used for sledding the six stopped and looked out over the Christmas landscape. On impulse Kopa let out of roar, with Simba, Kiara, Mufasa, Nala and Serabi joining him. Their call rang out over the garden, so loud it even reached inside the castle, with everyone pausing when they heard the joy filled call.

Up in Ariel, Eric, Athena and Triton's sitting room, Melody and Jenny were sat playing. Both girls were dressed in red and green, with Melody in a red dress pattered with snowflakes with black tights and shoes. Sat next to her Jenny was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved green top patterned with a white reindeer and green Converse. Both had their reindeer flying above them, and they were playing with Jenny's toy castle and their dolls. Around the castle people lazing around, some were sat watching TV, with Toulouse, Peter, Alice and Wendy watching a White Christmas in Duchess and Thomas's sitting room. Others had the radio on for example Roger and Anita were listening to BBC Radio 2. Others were sat reading the books they had received that morning, Yen Sid was sat reading The Spooks Mistake by Joseph Delany, Minnie was engrossed in A Devil Wears Prada with Dodger reading a James Bond novel. In the main sitting room Kings Richard and Stephen were deeply involved in a game of chess, with Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Duchess, Mrs Potts, and Leach organizing things of charades after lunch.

The more active guests had chosen to go for a walk in the forest, Pocahontas, John, Aurora, Philip, Mulan, Mushu, Tarzan and Jane had all wrapped up warm and headed out. The pairs were in different parts of the forest, some chatted, while others delighted in throwing snowballs at each other. As Aurora and Philip walked they chatted happily, both having their arms wrapped around each other. In another part of the forest Pocahontas and John threw snowballs at each other, both racing through the snow, dodging behind tress.

"John put me down" Pocahontas shrieked as John picked her up.

"Kiss me and I will" John replied with a grin.

"If that is all it takes" Pocahontas replied kissing him as snow fell around them.

In the castle kitchens Christmas dinner was in the making, the turkeys stuffing and vegetables were cooking away, with the Christmas puddings being made. The tension was high, with Louie shouting at those who made even the smallest mistake. As they cooked the radio played classic Christmas songs, with many singing along as they cooked, with a few wrong notes thrown in. Looking at his fellow cooks, Louie chuckled as one of the pastry chefs belted out a rendition of Wizards, I wish it could be Christmas everyday. The smells of the cooking wafted up into the main rooms, making the guests mouths water.

As lunchtime got neared, the walkers and those who had been lying outside walked in, the animals dried off and the humans took off their cloaks and boots. Sitting down for dinner in the dining room, everyone tucked into their starters of chicken liver pate on toast. In the break between the starter and main course, everyone exchanged stories of what they had been doing that morning. The main course arrived, turkey with all the trimmings, with a few moans at the sight of the sprouts.

"A toast to a MERRY CHRISTMAS" Mickey said raising his class of wine.

"TO A MERRY CHRISTMAS" everyone said raising their glasses, with red or White wine for the adults, with juice for the children and none drinker.

As they ate they pulled crackers, paper hats, jokes, with plastic figures of animals, key chains, rings, chess sets and Santa hats inside. People chucked at the jokes, some good and others terrible. The children chatted about their presents and made plans for the afternoon. Dessert of warm Christmas pudding and custard followed the main course, some people putting brandy butter on theirs, with Anita nearly breaking her teeth on a pound coined imbedded in her slice. As the wine came around, a few of the adults became slightly tipsy, with many having rosy glows on their faces.

"Tell the cooks that dinner was excellent" Donald said, as the waiting staff cleared the plates away..

After dinner had ended everyone headed back to the main sitting room to watch Raymond Briggs's The Snowman.1 Sitting together, everyone sat in family groups, all enjoying the classic British story.

"We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world  
The villages go by like trees  
the rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams

Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly"

"I love the Snowman" Jewel said sitting on Anita's lap.

"So do I Jewel" Anita replied stroking her fur.

After the Snowman ended, some people went off to different rooms, with the majority staying to play charades. The categories were film, music, TV, historical figures and literature. The clothes that had been found in the Attic had been washed, with other props having been located and brought down from the Attic. Everyone had a go, some attempts were brilliant while others were terrible. Cinderella's and Prince Charming's attempts at Sandy and Dandy from Grease went down a treat, Robin's attempt at Richard III brought laughs from everyone. When Aurora did an impression of Britney Spears everyone guest within seconds, similarly with Max's impression of James Bond. Lady, Duchess and Perdita's impression of Piper, Prue and Phoebe from Charmed proved harder, with everyone struggling with Flora's Agatha Christy and Jenny's Cardcaptor Sakura was near impossible. As they played Daisy filmed the game, and Donald filmed her when she, Minnie and Nala took their turn and acted out Charlie's Angels. The clothes and props were used by everyone and helped people to guess.

As evening approached everyone started to get ready for the Christmas ball, with a dress code of white, blue, silver and black allowed. In honor of the occasion the animals wore collars or ribbons. The majority of the men were in their dress uniforms, the exception being Zeus and Hercules, the former in a white toga, the latter in silver armor. For the women it was ball gowns, with all dripping in expansive jewelry.

Walking into the ballroom at exactly seven pm, everyone looked stunning. Cinderella was dressed in a jeweled version of her blue ball gown, Roger was in a smart shirt and tails with Anita in a smart silver dress, Ariel was in a stunning gown of silver and blue, Marion and Robin were matching in white, Kiara looked beautiful with a white ribbon around her neck with a silver snowflake dangling from it, with Scamp looked every handsome in black bowtie, Mulan shone in traditional Chinese dress of blue, white and silver, with the rest of the guests looking stunning.

The guests sat down on silver tables and chairs, with a white table cloth draped over the table and silver plates and cutlery on the table, with crystal glasses sat next to them. Over on the stage sat a white piano and band equipment. At their tables the guests chatted as they walked over to the long buffet tables, laid with every type of food and drink imaginable, all chatting as they chose what they wanted.

"I think this is one of the best years ever" Minne said, as she chatted to Daisy, Cinderella and Snow White.

"I agree, everyone is so happy" Snow White replied as she put some salad on her plate.

"I know, everyone has a smile on their face" Cinderella replied picking up a turkey sandwich.

Sitting together, King Richard, Stephen, Queen Leah, Robin, Prince Philip, Marion and Aurora chatted about the jousts they had witnessed and participated in.

"I swear, William Marshal is the finest jouster I have ever seen" King Richard said.

"I would not be too sure about that, Philip here is spectacular" Stephen replied, taking a bit of chicken leg.

"Perhaps, but Marshal is an expert, he has won more tournaments then I can count."

"I've heard an English knight, Will Thatcher is superb on the field" Philip replied.

"Hmm I do not know him."

"Well I think Philip is the finest jouster there is" Aurora said.

"Ah but you have not seen Marshal joust Aurora, that man even sent me to the floor!"

"I think Philip and Marshal should joust each other, then we can decided who is the most skillful" Leah said as she ate.

"A splendid suggestion, how would you feel Philip, are you brave enough to fight Marshal?" Richard asked, taking a drink of red wine.

"I am, if this Marshal is as skilled as you say, it would be a pleasure to fight him."

"Excellent, we will have to make the relevant arrangement" Stephen replied as everyone raised a toast.

Over on another table Aladdin, Jasmine, Mulan, Mushu and Mowgli were chatting about the trade connections between their countries.

"I always wondered Jasmine, how did you wind up with an Indian tiger as a pet?" asked Mowgli.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. It was through trade between our lands" Jasmine replied. "I was only a child when he came to me, a caravan arrived at the palace carrying a diplomatic mission, they were hoping to establish trading links with my Father's kingdom. Raja was given to me as a present from one of the diplomats, Father was slightly nervous, he was scared Raja would hurt me" Jasmine laughed, watching as Raja chatted to Simba and Kopa.

"I can imagine, tigers are deadly creatures" Mulan replied.

"That is what he told me. Well you can imagine the look on his face when he found Raja asleep next to me that night."

As Jasmine finished speaking Scatcat's band began to play, signaling the start of the dancing, with Roger and Berlioz beginning to play. Hearing the music everyone, animals included, headed to the dance floor. The first dance was a waltz, a favorite and one that everyone knew. Couple danced together, all enjoying simply being together. Dancing together Aurora and Philip thought about the first Christmas they had shared. Nearby Peter and Wendy danced, both find it a little strange, but at the same time very right. Next to them danced Fauna and Merlin, both amazed that it had been over fifty years since they married.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked John as he and Pocahontas danced together.

"I am" she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

The dance then changed to a foxtrot, with Robin and Marion naturally being the best dancers. As they danced Robin noticed that Marion had a secret smile on her face, one that he had seen often.

"Marion is there something going on?" he whispered. "You have been acting a little odd."

"There is something going on, I carry our cub" she whispered in reply.

"You mean, you and me, we're going to be parents!"

"Yes."

"Oh Marion, this is the most wonderful Christmas present" Robin replied kissing her.

The dance changed back to a waltz and the children joined their parents on the floor, as Eric and Ariel danced, they noticed Zephyr and Melody join the dancers. Dancing together Melody and Zephyr grinned at each other, both feeling grown up. Next to them Jenny and Chip danced together, their faces full of joy, both having fun. The animals were also on the floor, doing their version of a waltz.2 As Lady and Tramp danced they though back to the year their pups were born.

"Look at your brother" Lady whispered, indicating to where Valentine and Rita were dancing.

"They look so happy together, you should relax about it."

"Perhaps I should Pidge, they do seem happy" Tramp replied, as they pair in question smiled lovingly at each other.

After a while couple sat down to rest their feet, with everyone having a drink or two to refresh themselves. Brandie, whisky and wine did the rounds, with several of the man sampling a drink of all three. While groups were sat some people took photos, both of those sitting down and those dancing. Jasmine took a photo of Ariel and her family, in turn with Eric taking a picture of Jasmine, Raja, Aladdin and both their fathers. Jenny posed with the rest of the NCY crowd, with the picture being taken by Chip.

"Mother, Father, can I have a picture of you all?" asked Hercules, walking over to where is parents and Ilithya were sat.

"Course you can son, better take it now while your sister is awake" Zeus replied.

Standing next to Hera and Ilithya, Zeus wrapped his arms around both of them as Hercules took the photo. Then taking the camera off his son, Zeus took one of Hercules, Hera and Ilithya, with Hercules holding Ilithya.

"Ok everyone, the next song is especially for the children and parents" Scatcat called.

The couples left the floor and parents and children danced together, Melody with Eric, Triton with Ariel, Stephen with Aurora, Esmeralda and Zephyr, Bella and Maurice, Simba with Kiara, Nala and Kopa, Hercules danced with Hera while Zeus danced with Ilithya. The song was slow, A Christmas to Remember by Amy Grant, the perfect song for the dance. From the tables Mickey watched the dangers, glad to see so many happy and smiling faces. As the clock struck midnight the ball ended, with everyone dancing the last dance of the night. In twos and threes people left the ballroom, with several people a little tipsy and unsteady on their feet, some more so then others.

"I think there will be a few sores heads in the morning" Daisy said as she watched people leave.

"I think so" Minnie replied as they watched King Richard stagger up the stairs.

A short time later all the children were tucked up in their beds, their toy reindeer in bed with them. In Ilithay's room Hera laid her daughter down in her crib, the pink and white unicorn tucked up next to her. Drawing the blanket over them both Hera kissed her daughter, before leaving the room. In other parts of the castle people were climbing into their beds, all exhausted from the day's festivities. By the time the castle clocks struck one am, everyone was fast asleep, all having had an enjoyable Christmas Day.

1 I know that not many Americans will know what this it. It tells the story of a boy who builds an snowman and goes on a magical adventure. I would suggest everyone watches it, you will be captivated by such a lovely story. This can be found on You Tube by typing in The Snowman in the search box. Lyrics are taken from the Snowman

2 Don't ask me how, just take it that they are dancing


	9. December 26: Boxing Day

Boxing Day1

It was Boxing Day, half past nine in the morning to be exact, in the castle the inhabitants were just beginning to stir. There were several moans as some awoke to find themselves hung-over and others opened bleary eyes and thanked the stars they had been sensible this year. Some poked their heads out from under the duvet, took one look at the clock, and rolled back over for another hours sleep. Many people decided to have breakfast in their own sitting rooms while others went down to the main dining room.

Sitting together Minnie, Leah, Hera with Ilithya and Daisy chatted as they ate their breakfasts.

"Honestly men! You would think they would know better, my husband in particular" Leah said, spreading jam on a slice of toast.

"Well maybe they will learn something and not drink so much on New Year's Eve!" Minnie replied, pouring coffee for everyone.

"I would not get your hopes up Minnie, men see New Year as an excuse for drinking" Hera replied shaking her head.

"So what time are we expecting the villains to arrive?" asked Daisy looking at the clock.

"Not sure about that" Goofy answered sitting down. "Hook said someone would give is a bell before they set off."

Then suddenly he was hit in the face by a bowl of porridge which had been thrown at him by Ilithya. Wiping his face with a tissue, he saw that Ilithya was laughing; Hera on the other hand looked slightly shocked and very embarrassed.

"I am so sorry about that Goofy, she is normally very good" Hera said wiping her daughters' hands.

"Don't worry about it Hera, Max was exactly the same. She is not as accurate as her brother was though" Goofy replied, chucking at the memory.

"Thankfully" Hera replied as Belle sat down with her breakfast.

"Morning all, oh I see Ilithya has been playing up" Belle said.

"She has, how is Adam feeling?" Daisy asked.

"Not good at all" Bella replied as Maurice, Stephen, Zeus, Donald and Cogsworth sat down.

"Oh my head hurts" Stephen groaned.

"Coffee. Black" Zeus muttered sitting down next to Ilithya.

"Never again" Donald said, pouring himself a black coffee.

"You and me both Donald, lord I feel terrible" Maurice muttered.

"Are you ok Papa?" Belle asked while handing him a plate of toast.

"A tip for you love never mix whisky and wine" Maurice replied taking three aspirins.

"Not at all, now is there a packet of headache tablets?" Cogsworth asked.

"Here" replied Daisy, handing him over a packet as her mobile phone rang.

Flicking it open Daisy saw that it was Ursula in the caller ID, pressing a button she answered it.

"Hello Daisy speaking."

"Good morning Ursula"

"Yes fine thank you, though some of the men are slightly hung-over."

"No not this year thankfully."

"They did what! And who's bright idea was that?"  
"Oh that I can believe, well it would do, maybe they will think twice in the future."

"Yes that will be fine, I will see you then, bye" Daisy said hanging up.

"The villains are setting off, they should be here in half an hour" Daisy said to everyone.

With that people left the room to get dressed, not wanting to be seen by the villains in their nightwear. As they left others wandered in, a few moaning when they heard the villains would be arriving.

Half an hour the villains arrived, some by sled, other such as Cruella and Sykes drove, and others choose to sail on the Jolly Roger. Walking into the main sitting room everyone stood or sat chatting. Out of group Hook, Gaston, Clayton, Jasper, and Hades were in a very bad way, all suffering terrible handovers. The hangovers were not confined to the humans Banzi, Scar, Desoto and Prince John were also suffering. Walking inside the castle the villains and hero's shook hands chatting easily with one another. Tinkerbell used Hook's state to her advantage using her magic to turn his hair and beard bright green and his boots into mini crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped at his feet to the amusement of the other heroes alike then Tinkerbell enchanted them so that they followed Hook.

Tinkerbell was not the only one who was using a hangover to their advantage, Patch, Jewel, Lucky and Pongo were putting their heads together. Jasper was suffering badly and Horace had never been the brightest star in the sky. The other pups were spread throughout the castle seeing the group Perdita walked off to find her other children. Hate the Badden brothers she might but pulling a festive prank on them was not something she wanted to be involved in. Strange though it might seem Pongo had a brain for pranks. Walking away Perdita caught the words ice, scarf and Jasper.

"I see some of yours are suffering from a hangover too" Ursula said chatting to Athena.

"Oh yes well they do like to party, everyone was drinking and chatting last night most people lost track of how much they had drunk. How did yours become so hung-over? Judging by the appearance of some I would guess they drank a lot."

"A drinking contest it was anything and everything to the last man standing."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh that was not the worst of it" the Red Queen said. "You should have heard the singing that began once they were under the influence."

"I imagine it was terrible" Athena replied.

"Utterly, it sounded like a group of banshees. Until I then relieved them of their voices that is" Ursula replied with an evil grin.

Outside on a balcony of the tenth floor Tamora and Rasco stood together Raco's paw laid over Tamora's. Looking at each other the pair kissed. Tamora wearing a beautiful red Prada scarf that Rasco had bought her. Rasco was a leather collar with the Iron Maiden symbol hanging from it.

"I missed you yesterday Rasco I even thought about slipping over to see you" Tamora whispered.

"Were it possible I would have been here with you Tamora, but if I did people would ask questions" Rasco replied nuzzling her.

"Meg knows, Valentine and Rita know about us. They accept it yet the others will never, they are blinded by the fact you are a villain."

"Well Meg was a villain and Valentine treads a fine line between hero and villain as do you. You and he are neither black nor white my beauty" Rasco replied kissing her.

"True I tread a very fine line" Tamora replied kissing him back. "I like it that way I like a bad boy and you are very bad."

Tamora was not the only hero who had fallen for a villain elsewhere in the castle Toulous was flirting with Si while playing it cool. Looking at the French cat Si flicked her tail at him admiring his handsome ginger fur. In a sunroom Hera chatted to Maleficent while holding Ilthiya, the little goddess's eyes were fixed on Diablo who sat on his mistress's shoulder.

"Well Ilthiya seems to be growing fast every time I see her she has grown."

"I cannot believe she is over a year old now" Hera replied as Ilthiya reached out for Diablo.

"Does she talk much?"

"A little, she is shy around those she does not know well, she is only a few months after her first birthday so that is normal."

"I never expected her to be shy but then again she does not see villains often" Maleficent replied, smiling at the little goddess.

Outside Kiara, Kovu, Vitani chased each other near a pond pouncing on each other and flicking snow. Racing across the snow they slipped on a patch of black ice sending them spiralling out onto the pond. Looking down Kiara felt panic rise within her as Donald's words of warning about the pond came back to her.

"We have to get off the ice Donald told me it was very thin" Kiara stammered climbing to her paws. "The ice will not hold our weight."

"Then we have to hurry" Kovu replied.

Slowly the trio made their way across the ice their eyes fixed on the ice and on the land. The ice creaked and groaned beneath their paws. Walking forward Vitani's paw went through the ice, drawing it out sharply, she screamed as the ice began to crack. Her scream alerted Kovu and Kara who had reached the ponds side.

"Vitani come on" Kovu called. "Walk as fast as you can."

"Kovu I can't" Vitani screamed in terror.

"Tani you have to come on your close to the edge" Kaira yelled.

Suddenly with a crack the ice broke sending Vitani into the freezing water. Kiara and Kovu screamed a scream which was heard by Chernbog and Yen Sid both of whom ran over to the pond. Seeing Vitani in the water Chernbog took the air, flying low over pond scooping her up. Landing Chernbog handed the frozen cub to Yen Sid who wrapped her in a blanket.

"Relax little one you are safe" Yen Sid muttered stroking her head.

"She was lucky."

"It was an accident Chernbog" Kovu said looking up. "We were just playing then we slipped on black ice."

"We were on the pond before we could stop we weren't playing near it" Kiara chipped in.

"I can see the patch of ice you slipped on" Yen Sid replied looking at a long patch of ice. "I can see why you did not see it. Come indoors."

Walking inside the group were met by Nala and Zira both alarmed at what had happened. Curling next to Zira on a sofa Vitani lapped tea from a bowl while Kovu and Kaira recounted the tale to Scar and Simba. Both were of the opinion that the ice needed to be cleared to prevent further accidents.

Suddenly a loud gong sounded announcing that lunch was ready. Soon heroes and villains alike were sat around the dinner table. Those villains who had family among the heroes sat with them the others sitting next to their friends. Sitting across from his brother Hades watched as Zeus fed Ilithya. Smirking Hades muttered several snide comments at his brother just for the fun of seeing his brother relied.

"You know bro I always thought you were head honcho looks like you are firmly under your wife's thumb. I never imagined the all powerful king of the gods would do a woman's job. Imagine what they Titans would….."

Before Hades could say another word Ilithya threw a pile of mash potato into his face.

"Funny Oncle Hadsss" Ilthiya said clapping her hands together while Hades wiped his face.

Then there was a flash of light as Max took a picture of Hades covered in potato, running back to his seat before Hades realized who had taken the picture. Looking at Zeus and Hera's grinning face's Hades flamed in anger, shooting a black look at his giggling niece.

"I would say you had that coming brother" Zeus chuckled, looking at his daughter with pride.

"Does she do that often?" Hades asked, wiping the remaining food from his face.

"Occasionally" Hera replied wiping her daughter's hands.

"KIDS!" Hades muttered.

Further down the table Kopa, Nuka, Raja and Shere Khan were sat together chatting about the upcoming Formula 1 (Grand Prix racing) season. The talking was rather headed as all four were major fans and supported different teams. Shere Khan and Raja were firm Ferrari supporters where as Kopa and Nuka supported Red Bull.

"I am telling you Fernando Alonso should have won last season, he was leading at the last race" Raja said.

"Oh please Red Bull deserved the double win we have had the better car" Kopa replied glaring at Raja.

"After years in the bottom positions. You lot got lucky last year where as we have been winners for years what with Michael Schumacher" Shere Khan replied smugly.

"Which made the race predictable" Nuka replied rolling his eyes. "Racing only became interesting again once he retired."

"Pity he is not up to his former standards" Kopa snapped. "Hate to see him in the lower positions, he's past his best."

"Shut it Kopa! Schumacher is a great driver. Your team is not perfect all that in fighting between Mark Weber and Vettel" Raja snapped.

"Precisely not so much a team as" Shere Khan smirked.

"Listen Stripes…" Kopa began.

"At least we did not give team orders which are against the rules" Nuka spat grinning at the tigers.

"Why you…." Shere Khan and Raja began.

"This conversation has gone far enough" said Queen Leah glaring at the animals. "Today is Boxing Day we do not need arguments."

"You heard what those Red Bulls said about those so called team orders" Raja snapped.

"Well you started on us about our internal politics" Nuka snapped.

"Yeh you did don't dish it out if you can take it" Kopa replied flicking his claws out. "Never mind it was true."

"Why you little" Shere Khan snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Queen Leah shouted glaring at all four. "Now I do not care who started or who said what this ends now. If I hear any more arguing I will have Jafar deal with you."

"As if you would go through with that threat, don't listen to her guys she won't do it" Nuka muttered.

"Are you certain about Nuka?" Queen Leah asked.

"Fine we'll change the subject" Kopa said looking at her. "Not worth the hassle arguing with you, I'll pass on the lecture thanks."

Chocolate log with cream followed the main course the log a combination of milk and dark chocolate. Standing up Jafar raised his glass in a toast.

"To a merry Christmas."

"To merry Christmas" everyone echoed.

Once lunch had ended everyone split some taking tea and coffee together. Outside a blizzard raged keeping the children inside. This drew moans as all had been planning to go sledding.

"Shere Khan, Kopa, Nuk,a Raja are you doing anything now?" asked Max waking over to the four cats.

"Not as such why you ask?" replied Shere Khan.

"Well I got an Formula 1 remote control racing track set for Christmas. In it are the pieces for all the race tracks in last season and all the cars that featured, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a race."

"Oh I think we do" Shere Khan replied.

"Oh yes we'll knock the smirks of these Red Bulls" Raja replied.

"Then count is in" Kopa said walking over with Nuka. "We'll show you why Red Bull won."

"Who's your team Max and who else is playing?" Nuka asked flicking his tail.

"McLaren with Roger. Chip, Zephyr, Fagin, Cruella, Oliver, Mushu, Clayton and Jasper are playing" Max replied. "The track is going to be set up in my sitting room, Flora has changed some old buttons into teams hats."

"Excellent you guy are going down" Kopa said as they walked.

"You want to bet on that prince?" Shere Khan replied his eyes flashing.

Games seemed to be a popular activity in the castle in an upper sitting room a Frollo, Lady Tramaine, Professor Potter, Merlin, Fauna, Mim, the Evil Queen and King Stephen were playing chess. Given the number of magic users in the castle classic board games took on a whole new life. In the main hall a large 3D game of Snakes and Ladders was being played. Only the ladders were real ladders which players had to climb up themselves and the snakes were real snakes. Three of the snakes featured were Sir Hiss, Kaa and Jafar in his cobra form. It was a terrify sight to slide down a snake even if it was onto a soft floor beneath and Jafar certainly played up his terrifying reputation. Another game that took on a new twist was Monopoly the board itself was the size of a football pitch, the players moved along the board and the buildings grew when placed on the board. The players were playing Monopoly World Edit which was used to avoid arguments. On the sidelines Goofy and Fagin was acting as referees. Elsewhere in the castle a game of Twister was being played Aurora, Alice, Robin, Jenny, Nala, Simba, Baloo and Mowgli having a great time while Annette spun the wheel. Wondering through the castle Mickey smiled as he watched heroes and villains have fun together no trace of animosity.

That evening some of the villains left where as others accepted Mickey's invitation to stay for a night or two. Seeing the extent of the snow that had fallen those who driven to the castle decided not to risk damaging their cars. After dinner those villains who were staying joined the heroes in the sitting rooms while others donned smart clothing and headed out. In the main sitting room many gathered to watch a film.

"You know I think this is one of the best years ever" Mickey said sitting next to Maleficent.

"I quite agree" Maleficent replied.

1 In the UK this is December 26th


	10. December 27: Studio Friends

December 27th: Studio Friends

On the morning of December 27th everyone awoke to find the blizzard had blown itself out in the night. Over the breakfast table people chatted, some discussed or read the morning paper, others made plans for the day with some were still in bed. Suddenly a howl cut through the air. Running outside people saw Balto, Kodi and Jenna pulling sleds in which were Rothbart, Zelda, Odette and Derek with Rain ran alongside the were sleds family. In a smart car drove Anastasia, Queen Maria, Demitri, Sofi, Vlad and Pooka. Running next to the sleds were Amathela in her unicorn form, Spirit with Fievel on his back and running next to him were Alue and Neju.1

"Well are friends from other studios have come to visit" Daisy said in surprise.

"I didn't think they were coming this year" Donald replied.

"Guess they wanted to surprise us" Daisy replied.

Reaching the castle the visitors were greeted by the Disney cast shaking hands and exchanging cards, walking inside the castle the visitors gratefully accepting mugs of tea and coffee. After an hour or so the children began to grow board listening to the stories keen to play outside in the side. Sitting on the floor Zephyr turned to Kodi who was sat next to him on the floor.

"Kodi could you take us for a sled ride?" asked Zephyr.

"How about we all go?" Balto said before Kodi could reply. "It is a beautiful day I am sure some of you horses could pull sleds."

"That is a wonderful idea Balto. We have sleds for the horses."

"We could go into the Enchanted Forest" Daisy suggested.

"We could take a picnic with us" Flora said. "What does everyone think?"

The vote was a unanimous yes in favour of the plan. Walking outside people began to hitch the dogs and horses to sleds. Standing next to sled Prince Philip tried to hitch Spirit to it just as he placed the harness over Spirit's head Spirit reared up throwing off the harness.

"There is now way I am pulling a sled I am a wild mustang. I choose to allow people to ride me but only those I deem worthy."

"Is he always like this?" asked Philip turning to Rain.

"Always, he will not pull a sled."

Smirking Spirit reared up playfully as people climbed into the sleds to the annoyance of Kahn, Pegasus and Samson. All three took a dim view of his wild and carefree attitude. To them a horse should be responsible and help their human friends.

"So who is brave enough and thinks they are worthy of riding me?" Spirit asked looking around.

"I will Spirit" Anastasia replied walking over.

"Perfect you Anya you are worthy. Fievel are you coming?"

"Yes please Spirit" Fievel replied allowing Anya to pick him up and place him on Spirits back.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mickey from Samson's sled. At this everyone nodded. "Off we go!"

With a thunder of hooves and barks the sleds set off. Glancing at the sleds neither Balto nor Jenna could see Alue sat in any of them. Neju running next to Maleficent sled his speed matching that of her horses. Then on Balto's right he saw Spirit running next to him was Alue her eyes full of delight a she raced the mustang. On Spirit's back Fievel waved his cowboy hat in delight. Leaving the castle grounds the sleds entered the Enchanted Forest on a hill they waved to Bambi and Faline both rearing up in reply. As they travelled several people took picture of the scenery, amazed at the beauty of the forest. Everywhere were evergreens covered in snow while lakes and rivers shimmered with ice.

At last the group came to beautiful lake into which plunged a frozen waterfall where the sleds stopped. Climbing out of the sleds people began to spread blankets on the ground, others unloaded food and others collected firewood. Kneeling down next to the fire Princes Philip and Derek set about trying to light it, however the wood was wet with snow and tricking to light. Nearby Maleficent watched them with amusement. In a flash she turned into a dragon shooting flames at the fire, causing Philip and Derek to jump back in shock.

"Maleficent what did do that for?" Philip yelled rubbing his singed boots in the snow.

"To light the fire. Why you choose to waste time trying to light it when I was standing here is a mystery" Maleficent replied swishing her tail.

"We could have been burned!" Derek yelled as Scamp walked over.

"Wow Maleficent you're a cool dragon."

"Thank you Scamp."

"He's right" Zephyr chipped in looking at her horns.

"I am very deadly in this form" Maleficent replied, circling the boys. "You seem very brave almost foolishly brave."

"You cannot hurt us" Zephyr replied confidently.

"Are you certain of that?" Maleficent asked breathing fire into the air.

Zephyr and Scamp gulped as Maleficent advanced her eyes fixed on the pair suddenly Kopa and Alue appeared both snarling at her. Seeing them she smiled flicking out her tail Alue avoid it in an easy bound. In a flash her tail shot out knocking Scamp and Zephyr into the snow. Before they could up one of Maleficent's claws was on top of them. Looking down at them Maleficent flicked out her tongue.

"You boys are brave but lacking in defensive skill" she said turning back.

"So that was just for fun was it?" Alue asked.

"A practical warning to them" Maleficent replied.

"You pushed that too far" Alue snapped in reply.

"Perhaps" Maleficent replied.

A short time later everyone sat on blankets around the fire eating their lunch and making plans for the afternoon. Some decided to stay near the waterfall and draw while others spilt into groups to go for a hike. Fievel decided to join Scamp, Patch, Lucky, Aladdin and Tarzan on a walk. Jumping onto Scamps back the young mouse held onto the pups collar chatting easily to his new friends. Out of all the plans it was John Smith's, Rothbart's, Jafar's, Derek's, Prince Philips and Hercules's that attracted the most controversy as they had decided to visit dragons. The dragons lived in the Border Lands the land between the heroes and villains lands the area acted as a buffer between the two and was considered natural territory.

"Derek why do you want to meet the dragons? You could get severally injured" Odette asked looking at her husband.

"To see what dragons are actually like I could learn something about them. They live in our kingdom so I have to have as much information as I can" Derek replied.

"Surely there is an easier way than meeting them."

"The boy is right Princess Odette. You have no cause for worry we villains have a rapport with them" Rothbart said walking over.

"Rothbart is correct" Jafar said smoothly. "I personally am acquainted with the clan we will visit you need not fear. Your husbands will be safe."

Hearing this the wives exchanged looks which said "Yes and pigs will fly" all annoyed at their husbands. The reason why their husbands wished to go dragon hunting when they did not need to was beyond them. As the men prepared to head off Kop and Kodi bounded up to them.

"We're coming with you" both said to the men's surprise.

"No you are not" Balto replied.

"I forbid it do you realise how dangerous it is?" asked Simba looking at Kopa.

"I get that but I can handle it besides it is not like we will be alone. Dad I don't need to ask your permission for this" Kopa replied.

"Kopa's right Dad we can do what we like it is our choice we know the risks" Kodi said.

"Fine then I am coming with you" Balto replied.

"That goes for me as well I am not letting you go alone Kopa."

"Fine if that's what you want" Kopa and Kodi replied as Nala and Jenna groaned.

"Be careful both of you" Nale whispered nuzzling her mate and son.

"Try to come back in one piece" Jenna said licking Balto's cheek.

With a wave the men left the clearing. Turning around Jenna and Nala saw Ariel, Pocahontas, Melody, Anya, Alue, Kiara, Spirit and Neju waiting for them near the waterfall.

"Are you coming Mum?" asked Alue.

"Of course Alue has everyone else left?"

"Everyone has headed off together" Alue replied.

"Well we had better be heading off" Nala replied. "We have to be back before the sun sets and it is a fair walk.

Slowly the pair walked across the stones in the plunge pool careful to avoid stepping on the ice. Walking behind the frozen waterfall the group looked out through the ice amazed at something so powerful could freeze. Behind the waterfall was a small cave walking inside the group saw food, blankets and firewood as the cave was a known shelter from all weather. Reaching the other side the group slowly climbed up the snow covered path next to the mountain carefully avoiding the patches of ice. With their experience of snow Alue and Neju bounded ahead of the rest reaching the top with ease. Once at the top they looked out at the land below. Taking out her camera Anya took a picture of everyone. Turning away from the waterfall the group began to make their way up the river.

Meanwhile those seeking dragons were already in the Border Lands having used magic to cover the distance between the waterfall and the border. Crossing into the Border Lands Rothbart drew his sword.

"Be on your guard the balance between light and dark is unequal."

"Magic has been recently cast here" Jafar muttered looking around.

"There are animals here not all of which are friendly" Simba said sniffing the air.

"We take more risk coming here than we thought" Rotthbart replied.

Back in the Enchanted Forest the girls were telling each other of their different lives. The adults were discussing their favourite musicals some were the same while others were radically different. A little way in front of them Alue, Melody, Kiara, Spirit and Neju chased each other. Darting this way and that the youngsters flicked snow and tried to push each other into the snow. The competition between Neju and Spirit was fierce both determined the outrun the other. Seeing that Melody's scarf had become lose Alue grabbed one end pulling Melody along with it. In a couple of quick bounds Alue had untied the scarf around Melody. Reaching out Melody tried to grab hold of Alue only to fall into the snow. Sitting up Melody saw Alue holding the scarf in her teeth a wolfish grin on her face. Getting up Melody ran after Alue in an effort to get her scarf.

"Like a helping paw Mel?" asked Kiara running up to her.

"Yes please" Melody replied looking her friend.

"Well what we do is" Kiara replied in a whisper.

Bounding ahead with scarf Alue passed a mound of snow then out from behind it jumped Alue and Kiara the latter grabbing the scarf while Melody threw snowballs at Alue. In shock Alue took a pasting. Shaking the snow from her eyes Alue laughed before bounding off after Kiara and Melody. Behind them Ariel, Jenna, Nala, Pocahontas and Anya laughed at the sight breathing in the clean fresh air.

In the Border Lands the boys had come to an abandoned fortress on a hill the remains of a road running up to it.

"What is this place?" Kopa asked looking up at the ruin.

"The remains of a fortress built by Walt himself to watch this land as form of protection once there used to be many along the border" Jafar replied. "For years it was garrisoned and did give forewarning of attacks."

"What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed the year Walt died by the Horned King and Maleficent both allied and destroyed all the fortresses. Those events are never spoken off amongst the heroes as those that remember them are filled with regret."

"I would like to hear that story the battles must have ferocious."

"Oh they were the entire operation was a masterpiece of villainess. If you wish to hear the story you should ask Maleficent she would be more than happy to tell you."

"Can we go inside?"

"No that would be in advisable. Rumours circulate around the fortresses I would not risk going in without a plan. We do not know inhabits them now."

"Jafar is right Kopa" Simba said. "We all have to take care."

"Never mind. Say Kopa so you fancy a race to the river? I bet I could beat you paws down" Kodi asked with a cocky grin.

"You are on" Kopa replied.

Before anyone could stop them the pair set off their paws leaving tracks as they raced through the snow. Kopa and Kodi watched each other each increasing their speed practically flying across the snow covered ground. Running through the snow Kopa found that he was lagging behind Kodi the snow causing problem for him. As the river loomed ahead of them both put on a burst of speed. As they neared the river Kodi suddenly jumped ahead of Kopa winning the race. Stopping both gasped for breath their muscles aching.

"Well you pair certainly run fast" John said coming up behind them with the others. "That was one of the closets races I have ever seen!"

In the Enchanted Forest the girls had now left the river and were in the middle of a snowball fight. Snowballs flew everywhere as people tried to hit each other everyone covered from head to toe or paws.

"Enough enough" Pocahontas laughed shaking her coat. "We have to continue if we want to reach the mountains."

Throwing the snow down the adults and children alike left the small clearing where they had been playing. Walking through the forest everyone admired the scenery keeping one eye on the path. Walking next to Alue Melody turned to her friend.

"Alue what is Alaska like? Does the sea freeze like it does here?"

"Every winter from November to March" Alue replied.

"Sometimes the sea freezes early" Jenna replied from her place between Anya and Nala.

"Jenna would you and Alue please tell us about Alaska" Ariel asked. "We have never been there."

"Of course we can" Jenna replied. "Neju will share your knowledge?"

"If you wish one of us has to tell them about life in the wild" Neju replied dropping back to Pocahontas's side.

Together Jenna, Alue and Neju told their friends about their home, the snowfall in winter, the harsh blizzards, the frozen sea, the Northern Lights that shimmered and of the animals that lived there the wolves, Polar Bears who lived on the ice and the marine mammals. Jenna told them of life in Nome and the dogsled races that took place every year. Neju and Alue told of a wolf's life hunting game and avoiding hunters. The tales enraptured their audience amazed at the difference in lifestyles. For Nala and Kiara who lived in a warm climate Alaska sounded opposite to their home. As they entered a dense area of forest Alue and Neju's went up, stopping in their tracks they began to snarl.

"Neju what is it?" Anya asked looking ahead.

"Bears two of them" Neju replied.

"It is Koda and Keni" Nala replied sniffing the air.

Out of the tress lumbered Koda and Keni both covered in snow seeing them Alue and Neju tensed. Laying eyes on their friends Koda and Keni smiled as Nala and Kiara walked over Kiara nuzzling Koda.

"Hi everyone" Keni said. "We are just passing through here Bambi is having a celebration and we have been invited."

"I wondered why we had not seen him today" Ariel replied.

"Neju Alue relax these are our friends" Pocahontas said noticing the tension.

"Wolves and bears are rivals you know that better than anyone we cannot trust them" Neju snarled.

"We do not want to hurt you" Koda said smiling. "We could play together."

"Koda come on we do not want to keep Bambi waiting, goodbye everyone" Keni said waving a paw.

Once they were out of sight Jenna turned to face her daughter.

"Alue that was uncalled for Koda and Keni are friends of our hosts there was no need for you to snarl at them."

"There was Jenna" Neju snapped. "With a bear you have to…. You are a dog so keep out of areas you do not understand."

"Now now there is no need for arguing it is Christmas" Ariel said seeing the beginnings of an argument.

"Jenna you have to understand that wolves and bears interact differently come on" Pocahontas replied walking on.

At last the boys had reached the dragon's territory walking up to a gorge all saw two large dragons stood on either side. Walking up to them Rothbart and Jafar spoke in a langue that no one else could understand. After a while the dragons nodded at the two villains.

"We have been granted entrance to dragon territory" Rothbart said. "Weapons away we will not need them here. We all have to be careful threats will lead to swift trouble so long as we are polite we need not fear."

"We must be crazy to do this" Philip muttered as they passed the sentries.

"Scared Philip? I hope you are not chickening out" Derek replied.

"Never" Philip replied. "I not scared of dragons."

Above them dragons looked down from the cliffs some were a single colour others were a mixture of several. All ages were represented from youngsters the size of a large dog, teenagers long and gangly to huge adults. Some took great interest visitor keen to talk to them others ignored them. _

Back in the Enchanted Forest the girls had reached the foot of the mountains now halfway up the tallest. To say the view was incredible was an understatement every inch of the forest was visible and they could see to the Enchanted Castle. Not only could they see scenery they could also see people if using binoculars. Walking over a log bridge they saw Odette, Aurora and several animal friends, rabbits hopping at their feet and birds perched on their shoulders. Turning to their right they saw Mickey, Minnie and Pluto, on a nearby hill Goofy and Max took pictures. Near the waterfall Queen Maria, the Blue Fairy, Maleficent, and several others sketched and painted. Putting the binoculars down the girls walked a little higher. Coming to a flat area they saw a rocky outcrop jutted out from the mountain utterly devoid of tress. Seeing it Alue, Neju, Kiara, Spirit and Melody walked out onto it as the wind whipped around them.

"It is so pretty Mummy" Melody said as Ariel wrapped her arms around her.

"Very pretty Melody."

Suddenly a howl ripped through the air Alue's voice carrying for miles her voicing expressing her joy. Neju joined in the song adding his strong voice, together Nala and Kiara roared with Spirit rearing and neighing. Their voices mingled in the wind carrying down the mountain a song of happiness.

In the dragon's territory things were going swimmingly. Rothbart and Jafar were discussing magic with some of the oldest dragons. The discussion was complicated very complicated but all concerned were enjoying it. Nearby John and Derek were speaking to a pair of green dragons about how dragons society was organised both keen to learn all they could. The dragons were impressed with the pair's eagerness to learn about dragons. Climbing onto the dragons backs John and Derek flew over the territory listening to everything their guides told them.

In a large gully Hercules and Philip were being given a practical lesson in dragon fighting. Soon after they had arrived both had boosted they had fought dragons and won. As you can imagine this had gone down well with the dragons and two, a red and orange and brown and green had decided to test the men's skill. Facing his dragon Philip advanced with his sword the dragon shot fire at him causing him to lift his shield, with Philip blinded the dragons tail wrapped around Philip's legs sending him crashing into the cliff face. Seeing the event Hercules threw a punch at his dragon only to have the dragon breath fire at him.

"You boys are not so good" said one dragon lashing his tail from side to side.

While this was going on Balto, Simba, Kodi and Kopa were being given a tour of the dragon's territory, a flying tour that is. Balto and Kodi were riding a midnight blue female of about three hundred years old. Flying next to them on a red male of roughly three hundred and fifty were Simba and Kopa.

"Hey Dad how does this compare to flying in a plane? Kodi asked.

"Far better Kodi though do not tell your mother I said that" Balto replied.

"She would hit the roof" Kodi laughed. "Alright Kopa?"

"Fantastic this is the best ride ever" Kopa replied. "Feeling ok Dad?"

"Fine the view is spectacular. Though I won't be if Nala finds out I suggest we keep this from our wives Balto."

"I heartily agree…whoa!" Balto yelped as his dragon pulled a loop the loop.

Seeing his father's face Kodi and Kopa shared a laugh as both dragons pulled looped the loops. Exchanging grins with the two the dragons breathed firry circles before flying through them just low enough so not to hurt their riders.

"Look out now we have youngsters flying below us" called the blue dragon. "They are very active."

"Where are we?" asked Balto looking down at the deep canyon below them.

"Over the school area for the youngsters, the canyon has a network of caves where dragon are taught" the dragon replied as the dragon flew up to them.

"Oh visitors cool" said a teenage grey and blue male. "Wolf and lion that's unusual."

"I heard their friends have just been beaten by our brothers" said green male. "One's knocked out cold."

"Could they come and play with us?" asked a pink and purple female the size of a shire horse.

"Oh please stay" said her friend a black dragon with green stripes.

"Not now the hours grows late soon the sun will set and we have a long flight back to their friends."

"Awe" moaned the young dragons.

"Perhaps another time" the red dragon replied

Turning back the dragons flew low over a large river that snaked through the territory beneath the ice swam water dragons. Balancing on the dragons necks Kodi and Kopa looked at the dragons with curiosity. As they passed a hole in the ice the water dragon popped its head nearly scaring Balto and Simba to death.

"Evening all lovely day" the dragon said before popping back under the ice.

Flying back through the dragon's territory Simba Balto, Kodi and Kopa watched as the sun began to set. The landscape was turned red, orange and yellow the snow taking on the colour, flying into the sunset all four were bathed in the colours.

On the mountain everyone was heading back to down all taking great care in the fading light and with the ice. Those on four paws found it easier to walk down though each stayed close to a human. Suddenly Melody yelled as she slipped on a patch of black ice falling forward onto the ice.

"Melody" Ariel yelled.

Before Melody could slide further Alue grabbed her hood in her teeth, stopping her and allowing Pocahontas to pick up off the icy patch.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Ariel asked taking her in her arms.

"My ankle hurts a little" Melody replied as Pocahontas examined it.

"It is only a light sprain by tomorrow it will have healed, can you walk on it do you think?"

"Maybe" Melody replied sliding down off Ariel's knees.

Gingerly she walked a few steps yelling as pain shot through her ankle. In an instant she was back in Ariel's arms who guided her over to the rock she had been sitting on.

"It hurts too much to walk" Melody replied looking up at her friends.

"Well you can ride me" Spirit said walking over and nuzzling her. "I like you Melody and that fact you play with a lioness and a wolf proves you're brave. Come on up and I will give you a ride to remember."

"Oh thank you Spirit" Melody replied as Pocahontas and Ariel lifted her onto his back.

"Melody I'm used to these conditions so I'll be trotting ahead and I might gallop a little bit, if I go to fast tell me and I'll slow down."

"Ok Spirit I like galloping."

"Relax Mel I'll run alongside him" Alue said showing her teeth.

"Alright lets go" Spirit replied setting off at the gentle trot with Alue lolloping next to him.

Holding on to Spirits mane Melody watched as the tress went past with increasing speed her face breaking into a huge grin when Spirit broke into a gallop. Looking next Melody caught sight of Alue running next to her, a look of utter joy on her face. Together they raced through the snow covered forest. Coming to a wooden bridge they stopped to allow the others to catch up. At the exact moment as the moon roses the tress began to glow a brilliant shade of white as did every flower and the water glowed a brilliant shade of blue.

"Wow this is beautiful" Alue whispered in awe.

"The Enchanted Forest always glows at might" Melody replied softy.

As everyone caught up to them Spirit, Melody and Alue set off, running across the bridge before anyone could stop them. Watching them Ariel couldn't help but see similarities between her daughter riding a wild mustang and her own teenage adventure on a wild seahorse. Running through the forest Spirit, Alue and Melody noticed that many animals were watching them. From the branch of a tree a barn owl took flight flying silently next to them before disappearing into the night. Nearing the waterfall Spirit and Alue looked at each other before turning right instead of left. Together the raced up the path that ran behind the waterfall running. Just as Ariel, Pocahontas, Anya, Kiara, Jenna, Nala and Neju arrived back at the clearing and were greeted by their friends a loud howl and neigh ripped through the air. In a flash everyone turned around. There on top of the waterfall were Alue, Melody and Spirit the latter rearing up.

"So that is where they got to" Jenna muttered to Balto as the trio walked down.

"I did wonder they did not appear and I could smell them" Balto replied as he was hitched to sled.

"I presume your time with the dragons went well?"

"Oh very well" Balto replied exchanging a look with John.

"Yeh the dragons were really friendly to us" Kodi replied grinning at Kopa.

"Well I am glad" Jenna replied as everyone climbed into sleds.

Nearby Mickey and Minnie were helping Ariel and Anya into a Maleficent's sled while Maleficent placed a bandage around Melody's ankle.

"It will heal well a slight sprain as Pocahontas said. Your boots helped lessen the damage, do not use it tonight and tomorrow you will be running on it."

"Melody would you like me to lift you onto the sled?" asked Rothbart walking over to Spirit.

"Well" Melody began looking at Spirit.

"You don't need ride in the sled unless you want to Melody" Spirit replied.

"You mean I can ride you home?"

"Sure" Spirit replied as the sleds began to move.

Together the group travelled home through the night the stars and full moon guiding their way, as they travelled a Mickey started to whistle the opening bars of Walking in a Winter Wonderland as he drove the sled pulled by Kahn. Sitting next to him Goofy began to hum the tune soon everyone was singing along both heroes and villains alike. Entering the castle grounds tress wrapped in white lights guided them to the back courtyard where they found Eric, Donald, Daisy and Mufasa waiting for them. Seeing her father Melody waved to him the sight of her nearly giving him a shock.

"Back at last did you lose track of time?" Donald asked as Mickey climbed down.

"People did different things so we had to wait for everyone to get back" Mickey replied.

Walking inside everyone removed their outside clothing accepting hot drinks when they sat down. Sitting together they began to recount their adventures to their friends, the none Disney characters accepting the invitation to stay the night while the villains headed off home, one night was more than enough for them.

1 Who can name the movies the visitors are from?


	11. Decmeber 28: A night at the Palace

December 28th: A night at the Palace

The evening of December 28th brought an end to the snow showers that had fallen during the day, showers which had kept everyone indoors. In the Enchanted Castle the adults were dressed in their best as they were off to Tiana's Palace for an evening of jazz. Only adults that is, the children were staying behind at the castle, Morgana, Kopa, Valentine, Tamora, Rita, Nuka, Rasco, Max, Kodi and Alue had been left in charge. Though an adult Morgana, had volunteered to stay behind, jazz music was not her taste and she wanted a night away from her sister. The children and teenagers had been given very clear warning by their parents. Walking over to Morgana, Hera handed Ilithya to her.

"Morgana I am placing my trust in you do not betray me. If anything happens to her you will pay dearly, not even your sister will be able to help you. Do I make myself clear?"

"I do not worry Hera I will take perfect care her."

"You bad better make sure of that. I do not make threat lightly and I always carry them out," Hera replied kissing her daughter.

"That goes for me as well Morgana," Ariel muttered while Eric nodded.

"Relax I will make sure Morgana keeps her promise," Alue said showing her teeth.

Seeing the Alue's teeth Morgana gulped well aware of how sharp they were. Watching the door shut the teenagers breathed a sigh of relief immediately relaxing.

"At last! I thought they would never leave," Kopa said turning to face his friends. "Let's have some fun, how about a party."

"Hold on Kopa we promised to behave and not to cause trouble. Unless you have forgotten your parents would hit the roof if anything went wrong," Morgana replied glaring at the young lion. "We also have Ilithya to take care of; you have never had the misfortune to cross Hera but let me assure you she is someone to be reckoned with. If anything happens to her daughter she will have our heads."

"Hold on Morgana trouble is not what Kopa is suggesting," Valentine replied stepping forward. "He said we have a party not that we cause trouble or mischief."

"I fail to see any difference."

"Yet there is," Rita replied. "Party means fun for all if planned properly, fortunately you have experts here."

"Rita is right all we want to do is have some fun," Oliver said with a grin. "We can play some games and have some food."

"Listen Morgana we all head the warnings the last thing we want is trouble," Kopa said rolling his eyes.

"Morgana we can have fun without trouble," Rita said flicking her tail. "If anything were to go slightly wrong you could fix it with magic."

"Alright you can have a party. But if anything goes wrong on your heads be it," Morgana replied, wondering what she had just agreed to.

On Eric's boat the adults were sailing up the river into New Orleans, the riverbanks lined with lights, the city glowing brightly with festive cheer. People waved as they boat sailed up the river, from other boats strangers called out good evening. Reaching the restaurant they saw Tiana waiting for them, dressed in a white and gold dress.1 Waiting at the restaurant doors was Naveen. Walking onto land everyone gazed at the lights that decorated the outside of the restaurant, a large tree stood on the front veranda with two smaller trees stood on either side of the entrance, in front of the trees stood a heard of wooden reindeer with red lights wrapped around their necks.

"Welcome to New Orleans I am so glad you could all make it," Tiana said hugging everyone.

"Awe Tiana's it's great to be here," Mickey replied shaking Naveen's hand. "You sure have made a great job of the outside lights."

"Thanks Mickey, we really wanted to make our first year memorable."

"Well you sure have," Mickey replied as they walked inside. "Will you come to the castle on the 29th?"

"Of course, we are looking forward to it," Naveen replied leading them inside.

Inside the restaurant was lavishly decorated, tinsel and fairy lights were wrapped around every pillar and rail, glass made to look like icicles hung from the chandeliers, a huge tree stood in one corner, lights glittered above and the tables were covered in decorations. Waiters and waitress led the guest to their table's villains and heroes sitting together. Walking onto the stage Tiana and Naveen called for quiet.

"Welcome one and all it is a pleasure to have you all in New Orleans. Tonight I hope you have fun as you experience true Southern hospitality."

The band began to play and Louis walked onto the stage. On a table sitting next to Vanessa, Ariel and Eric, Captain Hook gulped, after all an alligator was a crocodile's cousin. On stage Louis blew his horn, the band playing together while a flock of birds sang Christmas carols. The lyrics carols were traditional but sounded very different sung to a jazz beat. The starter arrived halfway through the third song, onion rings with a barbeque sauce. Tasting the food everyone soon agreed it was the nicest onion rings they had ever tasted. On stage birds flew in formation, a star, an angel and Christmas tree.

As the band played people chatted, sitting together Odette and Aurora chatted about their animal friends. Next to them Derek, Philip and Rothbart were deep in a discussion about weapons and the best methods for sword forging.

"When I was a swan I met so many animals. Puffin, Jeanbob and Speed are my closest animal friends, I remember Speed once introduced me to an otter," Odette said. "She was nearly eaten by the crocodiles that live in the mote."

"Oh the poor little thing! Living in the forest I rarely saw other people so the animals were my only friends. I used to race the fawns through the forest, when I was a small girl the stags would even allow me to ride them," Aurora replied smiling at the memories. "I used to hold onto their antlers birds would fly next to us."

"You girls have such tame friends," Maleficent called over from the next table. "A close personal friend of mine is a griffin."

"A griffin! They are dangerous beasts," Aurora gasped in shock.

"Only if you antagonise them, if you are respectful they will not harm you. I have known my friend since I was a child," Maleficent replied nonchalant reply as Diablo cawed softly

"Derek once fought a griffin that had been terrorising a village," Odette replied. "They cannot be trusted."

"You are both naïve, none can be fully trusted," Rothbart replied. "Everyone has their price and can be bought."

At the castle the children were sat around the TV in the main sitting room eating their dinner while watching Bugsy Malone. As the credits rolled and servants cleared away the plates, Zephyr turned to Morgana who was sat on the sofa.

"Morgana could you turn us into animals?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

"I could but I do not have your parent's permission. Turning humans into animals is a grey area, some see it as evil," Morgana replied.

"Perhaps that is true," Neju replied looking at the disappointment on Zephyrs face. "But we are acting are their guardians tonight. If we gave you permission…"

"Neju is right," Tamora smirked. "Besides how turning the children into animals be evil when the children themselves ask to be come animals? In performing the spell you have done what they asked."

"You do have a valid point Tamora," Morgana replied turning to the human children. "I will turn into animals but each of you must give me permission."

One by one the human children and the teenagers granted Morgana permission to turn the children into animals. One by one Morgana turned the children into animals; Chip became a brown bear, Zephyr a lion, Jenny a cat with red fur and Melody a black dog with four red paws. Standing on their paws the children looked at their new forms in awe wagging their tails. Slowly they began to walk all tripping up at least twice before they adjusted.

"This spell will only last a couple of hours that is all and we will not tell your parents about this."

"Why is Ilithya still human?" Scamp asked looking at the baby in Morgana's arms.

"Because her mother would throw a fit if she was turned into an animal, I am not foolish enough to risk Hera's wroth."

"Come on lets go into the garden. Now all of you can see in the dark it will be great" Kopa said flicking his tail from side to side.

Teenagers and children raced outside into the garden, the trees wrapped in blue or white lights, any fences glowing with icicles made of ice, with the snow it truly was a winter wonderland. The snow was falling softly as they stepped out their paws sinking into the powdery snow. Looking at each other Kovu, Kiara, Zephyr and Vitani exchanged wicked grins. Creeping through the shrubbery they stalked the older lions, at the right moment they pounced, sending Nuka and Kopa to the ground. Gasping for breath the pair looked at their attackers, in a flash they pounced on the mischievous cubs. Through the snow the lions pounced on each other.

Nearby Scamp, Valentine and Chip flicked snow at each other while Kodi, Alue and Melody raced each other through the trees. Passing under an apple tree Melody gasped when a pile of snow fell on. Looking up through the branches of the tree she saw Jenny and Oliver sitting on a thick branch, mischievous looks on their faces. The cats flicked their tails from side to side before climbing higher into branches off the tree. From their perch they had a fantastic view of the night sky.

Stopping beneath the tree Melody looked out across the frozen lake that she had skated on days before. In the moonlight with the stars shining about the lake looked magical. One by one the others join her all looking out across the lake. Raising their heads Alue and Neju howled, Melody joined in and one by one everyone added their voices. A chorus as howling, roaring and meowing drifted across the forest all united in their happiness.

In New Orleans the adults were watching Tiana's friend sing with Louis and his band, her voice fitting perfectly with the band.

"Cinderella's on her bedroom floor she's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here.  
Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she says,  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today.  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming

CHORUS  
'Cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing

Snow White is doing dishes again cause what else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend, says will you meet me at midnight?  
The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says,  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows.

CHORUS  
'Cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love

CHORUS  
'Cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
I don't care  
I don't care  
You worry bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent her whole life being graded on the  
Sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
'Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No, no I don't want the next best thing."2

From her table Tiana watched her friend sing well aware that the lyrics could shock a few of the guests, catching Mama Oodie's eye the pair exchanged a soft chuckle. The song meant no offense, Tiana's friend simply did not believe in fairytales and happy endings. Sitting next to her were Naveen, Simba and Nala, Eudora, James and Naveen's parents Sarabi and Mufasa. Tiana had been slightly nervous about the groups meeting but she had no reason to, everyone was chatting as they had known each other for years. Mufasa, James and Naveen's father chatted about music comparing African music and Jazz. Sarabi, Eudora and Naveen's mother sat comparing the experience of raising children and the trouble they caused.

"I will never forget the time Simba went out to the river to check on the crocodiles with Mufasa. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him riding down the river on the back of one," Sarabi said smiling at the memory.

"I can imagine that sight would scare anyone," Naveen's mother replied. "Naveen once fell out of the palace roof and broke three bones. He was playing with his friends, thought quite why they were on the roof in the first place I never discovered."

"Heavens that must have been terrible!" Eudora replied. "Tiana once set the kitchen curtains on fire on her first attempt at a flambé dish. I never did find out what the recipe was but the sight I walked into the kitchen gave me quite a shock. Heaven only knows how we prevented the fire from spreading!"

The dessert of homemade minced pies and ice cream arrived at the table everyone finding it was some of the best food they had ever tasted.

"Tiana this food is lovely did you and James cook tonight?" asked Nala.

"Not tonight Nala" James chuckled. "Tia refused to let me cook tonight she said I was the guest."

"It was only right" Tiana replied. "You cook here every night with me for one night you deserve to be treated as a guest."

"I am allowed to cook on the 30th though, Tiana and I are going to whip up a southern feast for you" James replied.

As the desert plates were cleared away, Big Daddy La Boff raised his glass.

"To Tiana, Naveen and James for making this evening a success and showing the best of Southern hospitality."

"To Tiana, Naveen and James" everyone called raising their glasses.

Standing up Tiana, James and Naveen blushed red, all a little embarrassed and pleased at the same time. On stage the band began to play once more the music livelier than before, under tables feet began to tap in time with the music.

At the castle the children had returned to human form and were now in the main sitting room dancing to the latest chart hits that blasted out of the speakers. From the top of a china cabinet Peter and Tinkerbell watched them leaning over to Tinkerbell, Peter whispered in her ear. Hearing his suggestion Tink giggled with delight, utterly loving the idea. Jumping off the cabinet the pair flew down to the group below them.

"Tink and I have been thinking," Peter began looking at the children. "Would you guys like to fly?"

"Wow you could really do that?" Lucky replied wagging his tail.

"Sure we can," Peter replied.

"A little pixie dust is all you need and you will be flying like birds," Tink said smiling.

At once everyone agreed, all those baring Morgana and Ilithya were sprinkled with pixie dust. Rising into the air Peter and Tink taught them how to fly and showed them a few tips and tricks. Soon children and teens alike were flying through the castle. In the Main Hall Scamp, Kovu, Patch, Lucky, Penny and Colette played aerial tag darting this way and that through the air. Chip, Nuka, Kovu and Zephyr swooped through the corridors diving from enormous heights. Outside with Peter, Melody, Kiara, Jenny, Oliver and Alue were having a snowball right over the castle roves. Suddenly Peter was hit on the head, turning around he saw Chip and Max, with Chip holding a tea tray.

"Chip, why do you have a tea tray in your hand?" Peter asked brushing snow away.

"I want to slide down the roof. When my Dad was young he slid down the kitchen roof on one, now I am flying I want to do the same," Chip replied with a mischievous grin.

"Nice one Chip," Peter replied height fiving in him.

"Top marks for inventiveness," Max said flicking on his camcorder. "This will make a great video."

"Just as long as Mrs Potts doesn't see it" Tink giggled.

"That's a good point I put a password on the file," Max replied looking at the others. "Ok guys before Chip starts, not a word of this to anyone."

"Is Morgana about?" asked Chip sitting on the tray.

"Occupied with Ilithya," Neju called. "Come on boy let's see it."

With a grin Chip pushed off sliding down the long room and into the air, everyone cheered as he flew up with the tray in his hand. Flying higher he slid down more roves all the while being filmed by Max. Flying to the top of the castle the group sat and stood on the roof looking out at the night sky.

At Tiana's the party was in full swing, people were doing the Charleston on the large dance floor. At times heroes and villains danced together as couples took the chance to dance with their friends. On a small table to the back of the restaurant Dr Facilier, Dodger, Demtri and Jasper sat playing cards. They were good card players and the winner kept changing with each hand. While playing they talked about the cons they had pulled and who they had robbed.

"Right let me tell you about a scamp Rita and I pulled," Dodger said looking at his cards. "There had been a spate of jobs at houses on the Upper East Side. One house belonged to a banker who owned a blonde poodle who was a total airhead. Rita and I convinced her that we were with the NYP and that we had been assigned to watch the house as it was on the robber's hit list. We were given access to the house and one day we stole one of keys which we had a friend of Fagin's to copy. A fortnight later the banker and his family including the dog went away for a long weekend. We then called in the gang and robbed them blind, cash, jewels you name it we took it."

"Impressive every impressive I like your style," Facilier replied smiling evilly.

"That dog sounds like a fool to me nothing better than coning a fool," replied Jasper high fiving him.

"Thanks Jasper, come on lets here a tale from jolly old London."

"Yes Jasper I've heard good things about you, an partner of mine spend some time in London and told some impressive tale about you," said Demtri rubbing his hands.

"Alright lads. Classic bank job, bank dealt with your rich class and it held a king's ransom. So me and the lads cased out the join for a month, one of the lads is also a coal merchant which he uses as a cover. So we delivered the banks coal for a few weeks, got to know the staff, they thought us honest hard working members of Jo Public. One day I stole a set of keys and copied them, including those that opened the safe. Few days later in we went, didn't even have to use explosives, we got away with twenty million."

"That is what I call a success nice work very nice work," Demitri replied whistling.

"Thanks lad ok the come on, hit us with a Russion con, heard you've had quite the criminal past for a hero," Jasper replied gleefully. "I even made sure keys turned up before they were missed, the fools didn't suspect a thing."

"What can I say I was peasant class, did what I could to make a living, honesty wasn't a concern. Once I coned a diamond merchant out off all his wares," Demitri began recounting the tale.

After Demtri had finished all eyes turned to Facilier eager to hear of his past cons, leaning forward Facilier recounted a tale of his younger days. Years ago he and a voodoo witch friend had conned a rich planter who also owned several businesses. Using magic both had enchanted the planter's son to fall in love with the witch, resulting in the pair's marriage. A few months after the marriage the planter had died suddenly, leaving his fortune to his son and wife. The witch had given Facilier a large sum and ownership of a few businesses. Several years and four children later the witch's husband died in mysterious circumstances leaving family fortune to the witch and their children.

"Now that is what I call a con you have razor sharp mind," Dodger said.

"A master class in evil Maleficent and Jafar would be very impressed," Jasper replied as more drinks arrive.

At the castle the flying had just ended and the children had changed into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth. The group had gathered back in the sitting room and were busy debating what film to watch. Watching Ilithya crawling near to him Kope had a flash of inspiration.

"Ilithya would you like a ride?" he asked licking her cheek.

"Yess peesse," she replied touching his fur.

"Climb onto my back," Kope replied smiling.

Seconds later Ilithya was laid on his back holding tightly to his mane as Kopa bounded around the room and out into the corridors. On his back Ilithya laughed as he took her around the room, his fur reminding her of her father's soft beard.

"Kopa what on earth are you doing with Ilithya?" Morgana stammered walking down from the fifth floor.

"Relax Morgana we are just have a little fun," Kopa replied walking over to her. "I thought she would like a little fun."

"Ffuun me ike," Ilithya said giggling.

"Do not mention this to Hera," Morgana replied lifting Ilithya off his back.

In the sitting room the children were curled up on the sofas with blankets spread over them and a mug of hot chocolate and a ginger bread reindeer each. Snowdogs was the movie of choice. On the floor Ilithya lay against Kopa's with Kiara sat next to her. Oliver and Jenny sat together while Alue lay next to Melody with the Dalmatians were spread throughout the room. Vitani sat by Nuka while Kovu perched on the back of one of the sofas. As the film progressed and the hot chocolate was drunk the children began to fall asleep, by the time the film ended all were so sleepy Morgana had to use magic to take them to their beds.

"Well that's them asleep," Valentine said grinning. "Anyone for a drink and a good film?"

"Me for one, kids film…uh" Nuka groaned.

Smiling Morgana began to pour out drinks as teens selected a film, muttering between themselves about tastes and debating comedy over action.

"To a good night" Morgana said raising her glass. "You deserve these none could have taken better care of the children."

"To a good night" the teens replied clinking their classes as the film began.

As the clock struck midnight the adults said goodbye to Tiana and Naveen, all boarding the ship back to the castle. Arriving back the parents walked into the sitting room to find their children in bed and the teens playing poker. Smiling with relief the parents congratulated the teens and Morgana on a job well done. Soon the entire castle was fast asleep the night had been a success all around.

1 Imagine a 1920's style outfit as I think that's when the film is set

2 Fairytale by Sara Bareilles


	12. December 29: Icy Days

Dec 29th: Icy Days

Everyone awoke late on the 29th, the chatter low as they ate breakfast, a thoroughly American affair with pancakes, beagles, waffles among the choices. As she ate her waffles Melody turned to her mother and grandmother who sat either side of her.

"Grandma, can you swim under the ice as a mermaid?"

"Oh yes after all mer people live in the arctic. Before I married your Grandpa I spent six months in the arctic. Why do you ask?"

"It would be fun to swim in the water around the castle and Alue has been telling me about the sea ice in Nome."

"I think that is a fine idea," Ariel replied pouring herself coffee.

"Yay!" Melody replied.

"Well if we are swimming under ice you need to eat up," Athena replied.

Having fun on the ice proved a popular idea as the other children made plans to have fun on the frozen sea. Their parents agreed as long as they were careful and that Kodi and Alue went with them. To parents the castle was a place where their children could play freely without the adults watching them constantly. Many of the teenagers also opting to join the children though some the adults were less keen on the idea.

Walking through the gardens after breakfast Pongo, Pedita, Jenna, Balto, Lady and Tramp stopped as Bambi, Faline and their twin fawns came into view.

"Bambi at last we were beginning to wonder if you would join us at all this year," Tramp said walking over.

"We celebrated in the forest with friends of ours but we would never miss seeing everyone at the castle," Bambi replied.

"Well it is good to see you all," Pongo replied as the dogs left the garden heading in to the maze.

Walking through the snow Bambi, Faline and their children soon came to a mini lake over which ran a brick bridge. Sitting on the bank of the pond under a crop of willow trees were Aurora, Odette and their animal friends. Rabbits sat next them on the tree roots, birds including an owl sat in the branches while a pair red squirrels sat on their shoulders. Seeing the deer the owl hooted causing all the turn around.

"Bambi I am happy you have made it," Aurora called beckoning to the deer.

Gracefully the deer walked over the twin fawns a little hesitant a little as they had not many humans before. Seeing the shy fawns Aurora smiled at them gently placing her hands on their heads. Feeling her soft touch the fawns relaxed as their parents lay down next to the princesses. Looking at the little female Odette lifted her into her lap the fawn licking her cheek in delight. Sitting together the group chatted easily and Aurora and Odette began to tell their friends all about Christmas in the castle.

Inside the castle Max was buttoning up his coat, turning to a dish he picked out the keys to his car.

"Drive slowly Max," Goofy said hugging his son. "Try to be home before for dinner tonight the forecast is for more snow."

"Trust me Dad I won't be late the idea of driving in the snow storm terrifies me. If Donald can crash than I can," Max replied heading out.

Getting into his Aston Martin, Max flicked on the heating and placed the latest Jay Z album into the CD player. Leaving the castle grounds Max headed to Roxanne's house swinging by the House of Mouse on the way.

In the opposite direction coming from the Dark Castle, Jasper was driving along the winding country roads in his van. Turning a corner Jasper saw Edgar appear in front of him on his motorcycle. Out of the blue the pair hit black ice losing control of their vehicles. Bike and van spun out of control as the wheels slipped on the ice. The vehicles spun off a bolder, hitting a tree and landed in a ditch with an almightily bang as both hit each other. Edgar yelled as he was thrown over the bars of his motorcycle landing face down in the snow. In the cab of his van Jasper's head hit the roof as the wheel was wrenched from his hands. Coming to a stop he looked about, gazing at the wretched glass and the cuts in his arms. The van was resting near a tree in the water filled ditch, the front and back wheels were smashed and hanging off. The exhaust was laying a meter away, a piece of motorbike exhaust was imbedded in the engine and the body had several dents. The motorcycle was wrapped around another tree and was little more than a dangle of metal with the sidecar resting two meters away.

Slowly Jasper climbed out of the van, wincing is pain, shards of the windscreen had cut his cheek and he one leg was bleeding badly. Edgar staggered to his feet, his head spinning and one ankle hurting badly. Seeing the mess the colour drained from his face, his brain totting up the cost of repairs. Taking on look at the wrecks Jasper pulled out his mobile and selected Goofy's number.

"Morning Goofy, Jasper here,"

"Well no it's not. I need your help, I'm on my way to you place and there's been an accident."

"I'm not but Edgar has concussion. We skidded on black ice and hit each other, blinking fools driving his bike."

"To right in this weather an all. We're both in a blinking ditch covered in the snow, vans a wreck and the bikes wrapped around a tree. I know we're blinking lucky alright. We need towing out as soon as you can get here. Ok thanks mate."

Walking over to Edgar, Jasper sat down in the snow as Edgar looked at him and the mess. Edgar was clearly having trouble seeing straight and it was clear he had hurt his leg. The pair waited for what seemed like hours but was really only half an hour later when they heard the rumbling of engines. Looking up the pair saw Donald, Goofy and Maurice in a lorry with Cruella driving behind them. Jumping out the four looked at the scene.

"Heavens to flipping Betsy!" Goofy exclaimed looking at the mess.

"A truer word never spoken Goofy this is going to be tricky," Maurice said scratching his head. "I'll think of something."

"This little mess is going to cast hundreds to repair," Cruella replied while helping Jasper to his feet. "I suppose you thought you could drive easily in this weather."

"Knock it off Ella I would have been fine, I can drive well in the snow. This blinking fool was the problem, what kind of idiot drives at motorcycle in snow? That is just asking for a crash."

"Well that is not the issue," Donald replied as he helped Edgar into the car. "I recon you both got lucky."

"Unlike your motors," Maurice replied as he and Donald secured the van on the lorry. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but that van is a write off."

"Had a feeling it would be," Jasper muttered. "I take it the bike is as well?"

"Most likely," Donald replied climbing into the lorry.

Back at the castle Ariel, Athena and Melody were swimming underneath the ice in their mermaid forms. It was unlike anything Melody had ever seen; the ice formed a barrier between the water and the world above. Swimming through the water Melody placed her hand to the ice to her surprise she could faintly see Alue looking down at her. Turning around Melody heard giggling from her mother and grandmother. Ariel and Athena chased each other through the ice that flouted under the water. Swimming forwards Melody saw that the ice was coming to an end breaking through the surface she found herself nose to nose with Alue. Standing next to Alue was Kiara and behind stood Jenna and Nala. In the distance Balto, Simba, Scar, Nuka and others played, while others practiced ice hockey, preparing for a match that afternoon.

"Hi Melody is it cold under the ice?" asked Kiara as Ariel and Athena surfaced.

"Not to me but you would be cold."

"The ice looks fun, we could jump over some parts," Kiara replied. "It's almost like a path."

"That would be fun, could we do it Alue?" Melody replied.

"We can I've jumped ice lots of times," Alue replied.

With grins Alue and Kiara raced across the ice jumping onto the ice flows with ease, their claws providing grip. Next to them Melody swam between the flows watching as her friends jumped. Near the end of a run of flows Alue jumped a large gap landing easily on a very large iceberg. Turning around Alue looked as Kiara took a running jump, the young lioness jumping before Alue had time to stop her. Kiara sailed through the air, to her horror she fell short, her paws only narrowly connecting with the ice. Seconds later Kiara felt herself pushed up onto the iceberg and teeth dragging her forward. Alue held onto the scruff of her neck while Melody pushed her.

"That was lucky are you alright?" Alue asked.

"I'm ok, I just jumped wrong it's not the first time," Kiara replied gasping for breath. "I can swim and I knew Melody was near, thank you Mel."

"I had to help you," Melody replied pulling herself onto the ice.

"This iceberg is the biggest here, I bet we can climb it," Kiara said looking up at different levels.

"Me to let's try it," Alue replied wagging her tail.

Changing back into a human Melody followed her friends up the snow covered iceberg all taking great care. Coming to the seconds level they looked out through a large hole in the ice, to their surprise they saw Eric, Hook, Peter, Adam and James out in a small rowing boat taking pictures. All exchanged mischievous grins as they left the hole, climbing up to the top of the iceberg. Reaching the top Alue let out a howl causing those in the boat to jump out of their skins in fright. All eyes landed on the trio, their eyes widening at the sight. Seeing her father Melody waved at him receiving a wave in return,

"STAY THERE A MOMENT," Eric called taking out his camera and taking a picture. "Are you three alright?"

"Yes I've been swimming under the ice," Melody called as Ariel swam over to the boat.

"Just be careful," Eric called turning to talk to Ariel.

Leaving the summit of the iceberg Melody, Kiara and Alue turned back to the inside of the iceberg. Walking down they slipped and skidded a little as they climbed back down. On the seconds level Melody looked at the distance to the sea, sitting down on the edge of the summit, turning into a mermaid she pushed herself off. In mid air she performed a summersault and landed in the water with a small splash. Surfacing she saw that everyone was cheering all very impressed at her trick. Sitting back on the ice Melody laid on her front as Alue began to tell tales from Alaska.

The afternoon remained fine and clear with many having taken their lunch on blankets outside. Inside the castle Jasper and Edgar had been given a thorough examination and a healing potion, Edgar having minor concussion and a broken leg, Jasper got of lightly with mild concussion and a few cuts, through some did have glass in. Thanks to the healing spells and potions the pair would be fully recovered by New Years Eve providing they took it easy. Both sat with their feet up in front of a fire kin the main sitting room thinking about their lucky escape. To his surprise Jasper had for Patch company, the pup sitting next to him as while they watched Open all Hours.1 Sitting together pup and villain laughed at the antics of the characters. A few people decided to go for a horse ride down the river, taking the time enjoy the scenery and each other's company. Those that drove worked on their cars, adding snow chains and helping to grit the roads leading to the castle.

Walking through the gardens Jenna pulled a small sled on which sat Ilithya, with thick clothing she was well wrapped up. Behind the sled walked Hera her eyes fixed on her daughter who was giggling happily. Then out of the tress came a howl and a neigh, Jenna, and Hera barely had time to move before Kodi, Neju, Rain, Spirit, Alue, Kopa, Raja, and Buster came racing past them. The racers barely noticed them as they ran through the garden all racing to see who was faster.

"They had better be careful," Jenna said looking at their tracks. "They could cause an accident running like that."

"I am sure they will be," Hera replied brushing snow from her clothes. "I had a feeling they would race sooner or later."

"So did I," Jenna replied as they headed off.

Later that afternoon, everyone gathered at the lake to watch an ice hockey match, teams were a mixture of heroes and villains with Triton and the Sheriff of Nottingham acting as referees. The match of fast paced with both teams scoring goals the puck passing back and forth between teams. The teams were competitive with the referees having to solve several disputes that emerged as well as stopping play so injuries could be treated. On the sidlines the spectators cheered heroes and villains alike, all thoroughly enjoying the game. As darkness fell lights were summoned to allow play to continue. Sitting next to Peter, Goofy looked at his watch, a little concerned that Max had not returned to the castle. Suddenly his mobile rang, the sound of the Jay Z ringing into the night. Answer it Goofy saw that it was Max.

"Hello son what's…whoa slow down and say that again. Easy son take a deep breath. Tell me where you've crashed. Sit tight I'll come and get you. Of course I'm not mad with you! Accidents happen in this weather. This morning Jasper and Edgar did the same thing and they have been driving far longer than you have. Try to relax son I'll be there soon."

Getting up Goofy walked over to Maurice, hearing what had happened Maurice walked over to Rodger and explained. Climbing into the lorry the trio drove to the site of Max's crash. Arriving at the scene they found his car in an ice and snow filled ditch, the front ended of the car was a mess and a back wheel missing. Max himself was sat on the end of the ditch looking frozen, rather wet and very scared. Seeing his dad arrive Max ran over and threw his arms around Goofy who hugged him tightly.

"Easy Max I've got you, you're alright now," Goofy whispered.

"I'm sorry Dad it was an accident… I was driving slowly…..you know I never drive fast. I tried but I…." Max stammered.

"You got yourself out unscathed other than a few cuts, which is what matters. The car can be replaced you can't. Come on let's get you home," Goofy replied placing an arm around his son's shoulder.

Arriving back at the castle, Max's cuts were cleaned and everyone told echoed Goofy's sentiments, telling him their own stories of snowy crashes. Slowly the colour returned to the teens cheeks. Under orders from his dad, Max sat down next to Jasper with a mug of strong coffee and a minced pie. Talking a look around Jasper saw that Goofy's back was turned and drew a brown bag out from under the sofa in which was a bottle of amber liquid and two small glasses.

"Here lad, get a drop of this down your throat," Jasper said pouring out the liquid. "You look like you need it."

"No kidding, I thought I'd be no end of trouble, you should see the car."

"Don't think on lad no one would be angry with you given the weather. I've been driving for years and I crashed today. not surprising that you crashed careful or not. Now have a couple of drinks and you'll feel fine," Jasper replied lighting a cigar.

"Thanks I'll do that," Max replied as Jasper received a frosty glare from Mrs Potts.

By the time dinner was served, Max felt very relaxed, he and Jaspers both had rosy glows to their cheeks. After dinner the none Disney cast said their goodbyes thanking everyone for their hospitality. Just as they were leaving the crowd from New Orleans arrived. Walking inside the castle the New Orleans crowd were amazed at how big it was. Sitting down with their friends the group was soon chatting easily with everyone, heading to their beds that night everyone wondered what fun the next day would bring.

1 TV show that was on in the 1970's in the UK


End file.
